


Waves in the Sky

by Enigmatic_Souls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 24,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatic_Souls/pseuds/Enigmatic_Souls
Summary: Dean always loved the ocean but after the fire his dad never took them to the sea any more. Sam was not the only one with what Dean thought was an imaginary friend. Dean use to go out to the yard, lay down, and look at the sky. While his imaginary friend Castiel would make waves in the clouds and send leaves swirling around him in the yard. Then one day, after John had a particularly cruel reaction to Dean's joy in the weather, Castiel healed him in his sleep, and that fateful night the powers that be decided Dean's life would be better with out Castiel in it. You see Castiel was not imaginary. Castiel was Dean's guardian angel. Every child is given one at birth. Castiel, however, had a connection with his charge that went deeper than that. Dean could see him, Castiel knew what this meant. Dean did not know, he was too young to understand. Some day, Castiel will return back to Dean, somehow, he must find a way. You see, not even Chuck would dare keep an angel from it's soul mate.





	1. The Stuff Dreams are Made of

**Author's Note:**

> I ask for one last view of the sea he drew me waves in the sky,  
> I asked what it was like to fly, he helped me to soar in the leaves,  
> He asked for a friend , I gave him my heart.
> 
> -Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean never dreams. That is until recently. They are just dreams right? Or is there more to his dreams than he thinks.

**  
**

**The Stuff Dreams Are Made Of**

 

 

_(Children laughing, playing...)_

_...'Catch me Dean!'_

_...'Those wing won't help you now, I'm Batman!'_

_...'Cas I miss the ocean. Dad use to take me all the time. Since the fire at the Beach house, he never takes us. I wish I could see it just once more.'_

_...'Wait here Dean.'_

_...'Cas, where you going? Wow that is cool! Are those waves? Cool , Cas. Very Cool!'_

_...'Cas, What's it like to fly? '_

_...'I will show you, Dean.'_

_...'No I mean with my feet on the ground. Can you tell me?'_

_(A rustle of leaves and Dean is engulfed in a whirlwind of air and color.)_

_...'That was so cool! Thank you, Cas!'_

_...'Dean?'_

_...'Yeh, Cas?'_

_...'Are we friends?'_

_...'Best Friends.'_

_...'I love you Dean.'_

_...'I love you too Cas.'_

_(A door slams from the house in the distance.)_

 

Dean jolts awake, a dream?

He never dreams.

What the hell was going on with him?

This was the fourth night in a row he dreamed of this child with wings, WINGS... Dean was losing it. He must be working too hard.

 

"DEEEEAAAAAAAAAN! You Awake there Boy?" Ah now that wa a voice he knew well, Bobby Singer.

"Yeh Bobby! I'm Up! Just had the damnedest dream though. Same one I have been having for four days now. Did I ever have a friend I played with in the leaves as a kid named Cas?" 

Bobby drops his beer he was about to chug: "Cas? You have been dreaming of Cas?"

Dean: "Dammit Bobby, what's wrong Can't hold your alcohol any more?"

Bobby: "Dean, What did you see in these dreams about this Cas?"

Dean: "It is probably nothing. "

Bobby: "Dreams ain't nothing, ya Idjit, especially dreams with Cas. Now tell me."

Dean: "I dreamed I had a best friend named Cas. We played together, a lot. I know it is gonna sound crazy but he... a... he had... well it is almost like he had... wings."

Dean stood there swishing his beer expecting a laugh. When none came, he continued.

Dean: "He would paint waves in the sky for me with clouds, and helped me to feel what it was like to fly by swirling leaves around me in the yard. He was my best friend. I loved him."

Bobby: "Dammit! I told John he should never have come between you. "

Dean: "Bobby What are you talking about?"

Bobby: "Dean, Son , I need you to sit down boy. There is something you need to know. It is gonna be a tough pill to swallow."

Bobby was unflappable, so to see him shook had Dean nervous. Dean followed Bobby's orders and took a seat.

Bobby: "Mary was very insistent you and Sammy had every protection you could in life. When you were born you were given a blessing by a priest. It was to assign you a guardian angel. Now I never put much faith in these things until I saw you playing with something I couldn't see. So I went back to that priest and asked what he attached to you. He explained if you could see your angel then you were soul mates. John thought you were talking to an imaginary friend, I told him you were talking to your angel and to leave you be. He wouldn't listen to me. The more you brought up Cas the more determined he was to get him away from you. I don't know how he did it , but he managed to separate the two of you. Your memories of Cas were even taken by a witch. Guess true love does conquer all given enough time. Those are your memories boy. That is your mate when you both were kids."

Dean: "Soul mate? Woah you mean... But Cas is a...a..."

Bobby: "An angel. Yes Dean. We can even summon him if we can figure out his full name. "

Dean: "I know he is an angel , I am talking about he is a him.. he is a dude."

Bobby: "Yeah, from what you described him as that sounds like a fair assumption."

Dean: "That means..."

Bobby: "Don't act surprised Dean. Sam and I have known you liked guys for years."

Dean: "How? I did not even know."

Bobby: "Talk about in the closet."

Dean: "Bobby, what am I going to do? I know nothing about pleasing dudes yet alone dude angels."

Bobby: "Dean you are a dude. You know what you like. If it will make you feel any better , research."

 

Dean spends the next week researching , ordering items to try, practicing techniques, and discovering his true self. When he is eight suckers deep with an octo-dildo he gets a text ...

_...'Summoning your Sweetie in 15minutes. What ever you are doing can wait Princess.'-Bobby_

Dean cusses and swears as he rushes to clean up himself.

 

Entering the basement, Dean sees an alter set up.

Bobby: "Ready to meet your Prince?"

Dean: "You couldn't have given me more warning?"

Bobby: "Well Boohoo, I haven't seen you in a week. You been hauled up in your room making all kinds of noise. I figured best give you the real deal before you get hooked on that phony bologna nonsense."

Moments after Bobby says the words , thunder clap scares the bajiebers out of Dean, the storm outside is fierce, good thing they are in the basement.

"You summoned me." A Deep gravely voice sounds from behind Dean, the voice goes straight to Dean's cock. Dean turns to meet the same blue eyes from his dreams.

"Cas?"

"Hello, Dean."

Dean propels himself forward and hugs Cas fearcely.

"They wiped my memories of you. I'm so sorry. I missed you."

Dean is crying on Cas' shoulder now.

Cas holds him close.

Cas: "I am here now Dean. I will not leave again. I still love you."

Dean: "I love you too Cas."

Dean leans back and captures Cas' lips. They are soft, warm and welcoming. The feel like home.

Dean Winchester is finally home. 

 

 

 


	2. Angelic Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean are reunited after two decades apart. Will romance bloom and be smooth sailing or will it be rocky waves in the skies of love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Powers That Be can put a real cramp in a guys flight pattern- Castiel

**Chapter 2**

**Angelic Whispers**

 

Castiel looks at Dean. Dean has grown into such a beautiful man. Castiel can barely contain himself when Dean throws his arms around him. Dean's scent is intoxicating, his body so warm, so inviting, his lips, father help him, he is holding on tight and not letting go this time. This is his mate. He will smite anyone who dares to attempt to come between them, human angel, demon, monster, doesn't matter. Dean Winchester is his. Soon Cas will enter his mating cycle again, soon Dean and he will create their first fledgling. 

Cas: "Dean, We need to talk, alone." Cas gives him a no room for debate look.

Dean: "Yeh Cas, We do. Let's a.. Let's go to my room."

Bobby: "Dean, Castiel, I am going to go see Sam at the university, tell him the good news about your angelic friend. You will have the place all to yourself for the weekend."

Dean: "Thanks Bobby."

Bobby waves him off grumbling something about getting sleep for the first time in a week.

 

As Dean and Cas enter Dean's room, Dean pours them both a couple fingers of scotch.

Dean: "How have you been Cas? "

Cas: "When I was recalled to the garrison, it was the worst day of my life. I did not want to leave you. I did not understand what I did wrong. Apparently your father asked the priest to remove the protection granted, when he was told only the one who requested the protection could request the removal, he then requested a different angel, stating that he wanted one his son could not see. I was then forced to train in the military. They did not want to give me a chance to encounter you again unless you summoned me. I am so glad you did."

Dean: "I am sorry, I did not remember sooner. The memories came to me in dreams. "

Cas: "Because the witch who cast the enchantment is gone. I found her and killed her when she refused to restore your memories."

Dean: "Is that all she did wrong? "

Cas: "Of course not, she fell on my radar when she was hexing a young nephilim I was protecting named Jack. She also was responsible for helping the demons in their attacks on the civilians of the local towns. She had one opportunity to redeem herself and she refused. "

Dean: "Fair enough. I really am glad to have you back. I am sorry they forced you in the military. I know you were so kind and loving , it was very different from your character."

Cas: "Yes. They tried to brainwash me, did not work well for them. They discovered I ask more questions if they try to make me forget. I am quite a good aim. They are questioning their choice in making me leader of the Garrisons . All of their subordinates listen to me and not them. Naomi in particular hates it. Metatron want me to lead to his ideals, I refuse. I lead by my father and my own orders no one else's. Zacharaiah is the worst he is Michael's little bitch does anything he asks."

Dean: "Wow, Sounds like Heaven is not as harmonious as we are lead to believe."

Cas: "Oh Heaven is harmonious, the Ethereal Plane is where the fighting takes place. Factions fight all the time. Humans think angels are peaceful..." rolls eyes" ... so very wrong. Most are so opinionated they make humans look like the purest of beings."

Dean: "That is scary."

Cas: "It can be. Which is why Our father has decided we all need mates. Each of us has a soul mate, it is up to us to find them. I lucked out and was assigned mine when you were born."

Cas pulls Dean in close and captures his lips in a kiss. Dean turns his head and deepens the kiss. In a flurry of clothes and feathers , Dean finds himself on the bed beneath Castiel.

Cas licks and sucks a mark on his collar, then bites hard enough to draw blood, Dean pulls Cas in closer, he wants everything. The pain the pleasure, he wants Cas.

Cas continues down Dean and flicks his tongue over Dean's nipple, rolling it between his teeth. Cas continues down tracing Dean's abs with his tongue. then gets to his crotch and pauses and cocks his head to one side.

Dean: "Cas man you are killing me here, come on."

Cas: "Dean, you are only male?"

Dean: "Yeh Cas most human only have one sex." Dean leans up on his elbows " Don't angels only have one sex?"

Cas takes off his pants and shows Dean his body. Dean is drooling. Cas is what humans call Intersex. He has complete both sets of organs.

Dean: "Wow! You are what we call Intersex. Rare in humans. You have both sex organs. "

Cas: "Is this okay with you?" Cas asks shyly.

Dean takes Cas by the chin: "Cas it is perfect." he kisses him "You are perfect. My every fantasy."

Cas kisses him back encouraged by the praise. Then he continues where he left off. He takes Dean deep in his mouth before setting a rythym that has Dean arching off the bed. Cas sees Dean is already prepped. Cas looks at Dean and archs and eye brow at him.

Dean: "I was ... a... experimenting... when Bobby announced we were summoning you."

Cas: "Have you ever had experience with this?"

Dean: "I have never been with a man. I have been experimenting with toys since I found out we were soul mates. I figured I better learn, quickly."

Cas: "Do you want to experience it or would you prefer I go first?"

Dean: "Cas I want this. I want you in me so bad right now. Then I want in every beautiful hole of your at least twice."

Cas: "Hips up, Love. This is gonna burn just a bit a first but I promise to make you feel so good."

Cas puts the pillow under Dean's hips. Cas rolls on an angel blade condom and presses himself into Dean's tight hole.

Dean was a needy bottom. Cas tried his best to go slow and not hurt Dean but Dean wanted, needed more. Deans nails digging into Cas' shoulders and back. Soon Ca bottomed out.

Cas: "Dean you are so hot and tight. AHH... Are you alright?"

Dean: "Fuck Yeh!!! More Cas, PLEASE! Move, PLEEEAASE!"

Cas pulls out and snps his hips back in, pulls back out, SNAP, puuuuuulllll, SNAP.. the rhythm gets going and Dean start thrusting to meet Cas' Snaps.  Cas Adjusts then BAM!!! there is the prostate. and Cas strikes it over and over. Soon Dean falls apart biting Cas on the shoulder.

Cas keeps going and Dean feels the slow build again until finally he throws his head back and screams Cas' name, Cum shooting like a fountain in the air between them, covering Dean's chest.

Cas thrust three more times before pulling out. He still did not come but he will not be greedy.

Cas is cleaning Dean up and healing him. Dean feels Cas tough his balls and suddenly Dean's member is at full attention and ready for more. What the hell?

Dean moves behind Cas and inserts himself in Castiel's channel. He can feel Cas is still a virgin. Dean palses: "Cas you sure Babe?"

Cas: "Yes." Cas pushes back towards Dean and Dean loses all sensibility. He takes Cas with want he never knew he had. Cas was so tight and perfect for him.

Cas can feel Dean inside him, he needs more, he can feel the cock throbbing and he pushes back clamping down on his mate. Mine , yes he is mine.

Dean snapped his hips at rapid fire pace as he rutted Cas into the mattress. He could not get enough. This was his Cas. He took time to prep Cas anally as he was pounding him. Soon Dean felt the familiar tingle at the base of his spine and he shouted his release as he came inside Cas. Cas felt Dean coat his insides. Dean had forgot the condom. But Cas was in mating he could not bring himself to care at the moment. Neither could Dean as Dena withdrew he pressed himself into Cas' anus. 

Dean: "Ahhh Cas you are so fucking tight. Oh  you feel so good Babe... You good?" He asks as he bottomed out.

Cas: "Yes, Dean." Cas says breathy "More. Please."

Dean starts a pace and they are both lost in the moment of pleasure. When they both find release Cas roars Deans name as he cums all over bed. 

Dean cleans Cas and the bed up and Cas decides he wants Dean to own up to his words and sends the energy shooting through Dens balls once more.

Suddenly Dean flips Cas and enters him once more through his vulva. Dean is in his own form of rut. He can not get enough of Cas. This time when he comes, he stops inside of Cas, and whispers to Cas: "Cas I forgot the condom."

Cas: "I know Dean. We are mating. Let's just enjoy the moment my love."

Dean: "I love you Cas."

Cas: "I love you, Dean."

Dean: "Cas, How do angels and human marry?"

Cas: "We mate for life. That is for all time in the eyes of God."

Dean: "So this is the honeymoon eh? Where would you like to go after we mate?"

Cas: "To our house and mate some more, Dean."

Dean: "Sounds like a honeymoon to me."

 


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean never thought he would need more than a one bedroom apartment. That was confirmed bachelor Dean. Now he has a mate. Time for him and Cas to find a real house.   
> What happens when Castiel's boss gets word of his nuptials?  
> Will their happiness last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matthew 19:6: So they are no longer two, but one flesh. Therefore what God has joined together, let no one separate.

**Chapter 3**

 

 

 

   The next day:

 

At the apartment, Dean and Cas find a house listing they want to look at it is in California. Dean loves the ocean and Cas wants to give him the ocean.

Cas teleports them to the location , Dean holds onto Cas trying to keep his legs.

Dean: "It will be a while before I am use to that , Cas."

Cas: "I am sorry , Dean. I forgot you do not like flying."

Dean: "That was teleporting, I remember flying as leaves."

Cas: "Ah yes, the leaves. That was your introduction to wind."

Real estate Agent Jennifer: "Hello welcome. You must be Mr Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester. If you will follow me the property is ready for your viewing."

Cas: "Thank you Jennifer."

Once they review the property they see the patio and pool plus walk out to the beach.

Dean: "Cas, Babe a moment alone please."

They go aside where Jennifer can not hear them.

Dean: "Cas we can not afford this place."

Cas: "Dean, We can afford it. Jennifer is an angel just like me. her name is Jophiel. We have jobs just like humans we protect. Except we have unlimited bank accounts from our parents, grand parents, etc. We have more money than the state of California. If you want this house to raise our fledglings then we will buy it."

Dean: "Oh Wow. Okay then. Guess we need to decide how many fledgling we are gonna have?"

Cas: "Lets start with this brood and then we will talk about more."

Dean: "Fair enough, Cas. How many is a brood?"

Cas: "Between 3-6"

Dean: "Let's talk to Jennifer."

Jennifer: "I am right here. Are you ready Castiel?"

Cas: "Yes we will take it, Jophiel. Please have Gabriel and Anna notified of my new address but none of the others. We will take the houses to each side a well one for my mates brother and one for his adopted father."

Jennifer: "Excellent choices sir. I will make the arrangements immediately. Welcome to California."

Dean : "Just like that? "

Jennifer: "They don't call it the city of angels for nothing."

 

Cas and Dean teleport back to Bobby's place.

Bobby: "Dammit Dean! Ya Idjit I thought someone got you. Where ya been boy?"

Dean: "Sorry Bobby, We were at the apartment then went to California to buy a place. I know you enjoy freezing your ass off in South Dakota but you have a place in LA to go when you want to thaw out now too."

Sam: "LA? I just put in a transfer to UCLA. Any chance I can stay with ya Bobby? Would save me a ton of money."

Dean: "Cas got you a place next to ours on the beach Sam. I know you do not remember him, but meet my mate aka husband Castiel Novak."

Sam: "Novak? Where have I heard than name before? Anyway , thanks Cas. I appreciate the place."

Cas: "Of course. You are family now. It is the least I can do."

 


	4. His, Yours, Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's boss shows up to demand he leave Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> knowing- know (someone) in the biblical sense. To have (or have had) sexual intercourse with someone. In certain versions of the Bible, "to know someone" means to have sexual relations with them, as in Genesis 4:1: "And Adam knew Eve his wife, and she conceived and bore Cain."

**Chapter 4**

**His, Yours, Ours**

 

 

   There is a flash a light so blinding that Dean thought he was about to be abducted. He wasn't exactly wrong.

Cas: "What do you want Naomi?"

Naomi: "Castiel, we have discussed this at length. You can not keep him. He is Michael's."

Castiel: "Dean is MY MATE! Not Michael's."

Dean: "Woah, Michael? Arch Angel Michael? Dude I do not even know him. Cas is my mate."

Naomi: "You know Michael. He was declared your guardian after Castiel was recalled."

Dean: "If he was my guardian he did a piss poor job of it my father beat me to a pulp nightly. When he got drunk I went unconscious. Aren't we suppose to see our mates?"

Naomi: "You could see him. He was undercover. He was at your school."

Dean: "Michael Archer? Oh Hell no! He delighted in kicking my ass. No fucking way will I mate him."

Naomi: "He is your guardian, he has the right to claim you."

Dean: "It is my body I have a right to tell him to fuck off."

Castiel: "Dean and I are mated, Naomi. Michael can go find himself another mate to torture."

Naomi: "Michael out ranks you, Castiel. Stand down."

Castiel: "I claimed him first. Fuck off."

Naomi: "Castiel, this is your final warning. Stand down."

Castiel: "Matthew 19:6: So they are **no** longer two, but one flesh. Therefore **what God has joined together** , **let no** one separate. You stand Down Naomi. This is your only warning." 

Naomi: "Have it your way. " Her eye started glowing and then she screamed and exploded.

Castiel: "I warned her. You are mine Dean. Michael had no right to force a bond. He stole some of my grace when I was taken from you before. That is how he forced a bond. He is not your soul mate. With you never mating him this proves the bond never took." 

Dean: "Cas you can not just go around killing every one who wants me with someone else." 

Cas: "I didn't kill her. I smite her. She will be demoted and imprisoned for violating the terms of the mating bond. Forcing a bond is forbidden. She is Michael's mother and always looking out for her sons to move forward in the hierarchy."

Dean: "How would mating me move Michael ahead? I am confused?"

Cas: "Dean, your mother was a fledgling. Her line is the last of the original _Grigori_ .Chazaqiel sometimes called Ezeqeel or Cambriel, he taught the people how to read weather patterns from the clouds. The original meteorologist."

Dean: "I knew mom believed in angels. She always told me they were watching. I did not know we were part angel." 

Cas: "You are. The only Grigori to not fall from grace actually. Cambriel waited until okayed to take a mate. Then and only then did he take his mate. It is important to follow the rules God gives us. He does not take kindly to those who try to bypass him." 

Dean: "I am not innocent, Cas. You sure you want a sinner like me?" 

Cas: "What humans consider sin and what God considers sin are not always the same. Sex is natural, not a sin, once you take a mate it is to remain between you and your mate. Alcohol harms your body but I can repair it. lust in normal, What we consider sin is hate, abuse, rape, incest, harming a child in anyway, killing or harming an animal when not for food, steeling, adultery, gluttony, war for the sake of war, slavery, human trafficking, false gods, you get the idea."

Dean: "What about the people who worship the devil? "

Cas: "They chose their fate. They chose not to go to Heaven. Free Will is not a joke. It is real. Michael claims it is a lie , that our fates are sealed and written by another. I believe God gives us free will to an extent. We can use it but we need to be prepared to pay the price it will cost. It is a long rope we can use to save someone with or hang ourselves with if we are not careful." 

Dean nods at the wisdom of his mates words.

Sam: "Cas, who is my guardian?" 

Cas: "Currently it is Samandriel. They recalled Gabriel about the same time I was recalled. Gabriel has been fighting to get back to you since."

Sam: "Gabriel? That is where I heard Novak from. I remember Gabriel Novak use to be a big kid who stood up for me in school. He always made me laugh. He was my best friend. Then one day he was gone. " 

Cas: "You could see him. Your dad could not. He had the same done for you and Gabriel." 

Sam: "I do not know any other Sam or Saman..."

Cas: "Samandriel, make yourself visible. Sam is an adult now. It is time Gabriel come back."

Samandriel: "Hey Sam."

Sam: "Alfie?" 

Samandriel: "Yeah it is me. I had to use a cover to look after you once you were an adult. Speaking of... "

Gabriel: "You rang, Samandriel? Oh Hey Cassie. I got your message. Congrats on the mating. Is this little Dean-o ... hubba hubba you grew up fine buddy. Good work Cassie. Oh Naomi is doing time in the clanker for trying to bust up your union. What ya need Samandriel?" 

Samandriel: "Sam is an adult in collage. I am no longer needed as Sam's guardian, it is time his mate took over once more." 

Gabriel: "I do not even know if Sammy will remember me Samandriel. Where is my Samshine?" 

Sam: "I am right here Gabriel." 

Gabriel turns and looks up and up and up to see Sam: "Hey there Samshine. Wow Darlin' you have grown into quite the man. Dean what have you been feeding my boy here miracle grow? My Dad you are beautiful." 

Sam blushes: "Ah thanks Gabe. It is good to see you too. You looking pretty good there yourself. I missed you Gabe." 

Gabe: "Awe Samshine come here." 

Gabe hugs Sam tightly.

Sam: "Don't leave me again, please." 

Gabriel: "I am not going anywhere without you."

 

Lights flash and the windows and walls shake.

Cas: "Hang on tight Gabriel and go to the new place quickly."

Cas teleported Dean, Bobby was teleported by Samandriel, and Sam by Gabriel.

Cas rushed around and put up wards.

Cas: "That should hold for now. Gabe Ward your mate NOW! Dean come here love."

Dean: "What is happening Cas...Ouch What the..Son of a Bitch that hurt!"

Cas: "Sorry Love, I had to ward you from Michael and the other angels. I am the only angel who can find you now through our bond." 

Dean: "What did you do to me? " 

Cas: "Carved wards into your rib cage." 

Sam: "Ouch. Gabe What the fuck man?" 

Gabe: "Sorry Sammy, Luci has been wanting you and he is not getting you. I have not claimed you yet but I want to." 

Sam: "Gabe I know I am yours. I knew it back then. But who is Luci and why does he want me?" 

Gabe: "First , Who wouldn't want you? Second, Luci is short for Lucifer."

Sam: "Lucifer? The devil?"

Gabe: "No , the devil is Satan. Lucifer is the fallen angel. My brother. Two different beings entirely. Luci thinks he deserves dibs on you because he was born first." 

Sam: "No I do not want Lucifer. I will keep my sassy joker that kept me alive in school. I missed you Gabe." 

Gabe: " Samshine, I missed you too. I have been fighting to get back to you. The had me put in charge of messages. Like anyone will take me seriously." 

Cas: "They would if you did not crack jokes every time you delivered a message. Making a priest laugh during sermon, a nun dance in the isles , or a monk wear a flower bonnet keeps people from taking the messages seriously."

Gabe: "Who said a message form Heaven has to be boring?"

Sam: "You could deliver me a message Gabe."

Gabe: "Oh Samshine I will deliver you a message alright. Cassie which bungalow is ours? Me and Sammy we got lots of knowing to do." He waggles his eye brows.

Cas rolls his eyes: "Ward your house first. Out the back doors to the left."

Dean tosses Sam the keys."Welcome to Cali Sammy. "

Bobby: "Alfie, warn me next time you gonna zap my tired ass somewhere."

Alfie: "Sorry Sir. Cas ordered teleport."

Cas: "Bobby, Lucifer and Michael were about to land in your living room. Normally when those two are in the same vicinity civilians do not survive."

Bobby: "Is my house going to survive?"

Cas: "It might. Depends on their anger at seeing each other and no mates."

Bobby: "BALLS."

 

 

****RIIIINNNGGG*****

Bobby: "Hello."

Jody: "Bobby, It's Jody Mills. I am glad to hear your voice."

Bobby: "I am guessing this is not a friendly , how do ya do, call?"

Jody: "When is it ever?"

Bobby: "Right. What ya got?"

Jody: "I just drove by your place on a report of a comet hitting and well, Bobby, your place is not there any more. "

Bobby: "Dammit! It was no comet."

Jody: "No There is a craetor and Baby plus maybe 1/2 the salvage yard remaining, no comet. I have a bunch of suits up my ass right now looking for answers. You got one for me?"

Bobby: "Angels."

Jody: "As in wings, prayers, angels?"

Bobby: "As in Arch angels wanting to mate with the boys angels. I warned you about their guardians before. Well their guardians are claiming them and the arch angels want them too. My place is the work of Michael and Lucifer meeting up and Dean and Sam not being there."

Jody: "What do I tell the suits?"

Bobby: "We moved and put the Salvage yard up for sale. Start a claim on insurance for me. Dean's mate will be by to get Baby. You will know it is him Bluest eyes you ever did see on a man. Goes by the name of Cas."

Jody : "I will look for him."

Bobby disconnects the call.

 

Bobby: "Cas you need to get Baby for Dean. His 67 Impala survived the impact. Not much else survived. Bring her here. There is a bunch of suits who do not know angels are real. Avoid them. Jody Mills is a sheriff. She is aware of you. She will have my insurance papers most likely. My house is a crater."

Cas: "I will be right back Dean."

Cas leaves.

Dean: "You okay there Bobby?"

Bobby: "Yeah, I am alive ain't I, thanks to Alfie here. I never thought I would hate an angel but I am beginning to really not like Michael and Lucifer. Those Idjits just blew up my house. All my research was packed up and in storage. At least I have that. "

Dean : "Best call Charlie. You know she is gonna want to know we are in town. She is also gonna need to know to look out for Michael and Lucifer." 

Bobby: "Balls. You call Charlie, I will call Rufus. He is bound to be riding the suits skirttails looking for us."

Dean: "On it."

 

 

 

 


	5. Family Doesn't End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean , Bobby, and Sam get reminded that Family doesn't end in blood.

**Chapter 5**

**Family Doesn't End**

 

 

     Charlie, Ellen, Jo, Rufus, and Garth all show up in California to drop off the research at Bobby's new place. Ellen, Charlie, and Garth decide they need to have a proper wedding.

Garth, Bobby and Rufus dig through the research and lore trying to figure out how to deter an archangel who is in mating mode and are coming up blank.

 

Ellen: "Just ask Castiel. He knows more than any research books. Gabriel as well if you can sort through his jokes."

 

Gabriel: "The only way to detour an angel in Heat is to find his real mate or give him a war to fight. Cassie here when he goes in heat gets quite cranky when he is in heat and can not get to his Dean."

 

Castiel: "And you have been known to blow up stars when you can not have your Sammy."

 

Gabriel: "Potato Tomato. Point being , when we go in heat we need our mate or we need something we can vent on."

 

Ellen: "Great, so how can we find the poor souls, who will make them happy and tame the beast within?"

 

Castiel: "Send the mate summoning spell."

 

Gabriel: "Far away from our houses."

 

Sam: "You can summon mates?"

 

Castiel: "Mortals can summon other mortals for angels. Angels are not allowed to use it. We have to look on our own or find a human who will do the summoning for us."

 

Bobby: "Great! What is the chance your brothers will be thankful for the help and not blast our asses to the next life?"

 

Gabriel: "Michael will be enthralled with his mate. The one who summons his mate will be fine."

 

Castiel: "Lucifer, on the other hand, will be thankful he has a mate, and pissed it is not Sam at the same time. "

 

 Rufus: "Well let's plan it Bobby. We need to get those horny bastards under control."

 

 

 


	6. Heaven Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel purchases a house in the Angel Falls Montana for Michael's mate. Michael always loved the mountains and would never give up flying for anyone even his mate. Best to have him in the mountains.

**Chapter 7**

**Heaven Scent**

 

 

  Victoria Lightstaff was an entrepreneur, She and her twin brother Ross were orphaned at birth and lost their triplet Dean, she has fought for everything she has. She is now a CEO / Owner of Heaven Scent , aromatherapy company. She doesn't need a man, never has , never will. Victoria sees men as nothing more than stubborn , self-righteous, misogynistic, cruel, evil bastards, if she wants a child she will clone herself. That technology exists now.

  Ross Lightstaff is a retired Marine Special Forces. He took all his money earned in the military and used it to help his twin sister start her business, Heaven Scent. He is a silent owner and chief security officer in the company. No one gets past the fence, not even a bird, yet alone through those doors. His sister is his everything. He lost his twin Dean at birth or so he was told, he still dreams of him. He has seen things in his stent in the military that would make most cower in terror. Not your normal war, His section of the special forces handles the supernatural. He fought things that go bump in the night and it is enough to make you jump the first rocket off this rock. Single? Yeah he is single. There is no person who would stand for his tests on first meeting. Men and women tend to think you are crazy if you want to cut them on the first date, start speaking in Latin, or put holy water in their glass. If he ever meets someone who tolerates all those tests and survives he is likely to marry them.  

Together, he and his sister are unstoppable. No one ever crosses them. If they try they find themselves in court or caught in Ross' sights.

 

 Tonight, Ross is at the local pub, he see this mountain man,  Hat says Balls. Ross is not into the big and fuzzy , however , he doesn't pass up meeting strangers. There is something about this guy, Ross, instincts tell him he needs to speak with him. Ross' instinct are never wrong.

Ross: "Evening Stranger, Welcome to Angel Falls, let me buy you a drink."

Bobby: "Dean? Boy is that you under that beard? I would have thought you would have stayed with Cas, What you doing here son?"

Ross: "Did you just say Dean?"

Bobby: "Yeah ya Idjit, it has only been your name since birth."

Ross: "Sir, let's talk in another room."

Bobby: "Fine by me."

Bobby follows Ross into the back room. Ross pins him to the wall: "Who are you? And what do you know about Dean?"

Bobby: "Dean what is wrong with you boy?"

Ross: "I am not Dean I am Ross. Now tell me what do you know about Dean?"

Bobby: "It can't be... Ross and Vicki didn't make it at birth. Mary was devastated. Mary protected Dean with everything she could. "

Ross: "Who are you?"

Bobby: "I am Robert Singer. They gave me your dead body to bury. If you are alive... is Vicki... and who in Gods name did I bury?"

Ross: "Your name is witness on my birth certificate. They told Victoria and I that we were orphaned. That our triplet Dean did not make it, and the father abandoned us at the hospital."

Bobby: "Dammit John! He has been messing with Dean's life since birth. Ross if we had known you and your sister were alive we would have taken care of you. As it is Dean needs both your help and he was never told about you."

Ross: "He is alive? What about Mom?"

Bobby: "She died in a fire. I am sorry son. I will explain everything. Let's have that drink. You are gonna need it for the shit ton of crap I am about to lay out for you."


	7. Stranger Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross thought he seen and heard it all. Angels? That is a new one.

**Chapter 7**

**Stranger Things.**

 

 

Ross: "ANGELS? I have seen things that would make your skin crawl and you are telling me Dean is mated to an angel? Like with wings and halo angel?"

Bobby: "Wings yes. Halo... I have not seen one. He is very beautiful. Surprised Dean as he thought it was his imaginary friend as a child. Not sure of the specifics. According to Castiel they are expecting their first brood. Not for certain which of them is pregnant either. I thought they were both male. I am confused."

Ross: "If they are anything like demons, they are intersex."

Bobby looks at Ross questioningly.

Ross: "Oh woah no...man come on. I have killed enough of those things not all of them were covered. That is all. I have no desire to get a case of Demon Pox."

Bobby: "Demon Pox? Son what are you talking about?"

Ross: "Demons have their own sexually transmitted diseases. If you think Genital herpes is bad, you haven't seen nothing yet. Demon Pox will cause it to rot off before you begin your transformation into one of them. Yeah talk about selling your soul for a good time."

Bobby: "EEk! Guess we will start to need protocol for sex eh?"

Ross: " Oh yes, even to go on dates there is a protocol. Tis why I am single. Here have a list of safety procedures to pass along."

Bobby whistles: "Cut with a silver blade? Drink holy water? Salted hand shake? Goofer Dust box cross? Iron rod spank? Ross boy no wonder you're single."

Ross shrugs his shoulders: "I am alive."

Bobby: "True, is this really necessary? "

Ross leans closer to him: "Very. The supernatural seems to have a way of finding me. I won't let it get to my sister."

 

A woman approaches them both from the door. She is the spitting image of Mary as a young girl.

Bobby: "You look just like Mary."

Victoria: "I have been listening to the conversation on the cams. Nice to meet you Bobby. I am Victoria Lightstaff. What I want to know is what last name did Dean end up with?"

Bobby: "Sorry, He is a Winchester. After your father, John. You have a younger brother Sammy. He just got his mate Gabriel who is another angel. John mettled and kept them apart too. If John wasn't already gone he would be on several hit lists right now."

Vicki: "Why give us the name Lightstaff?"

Bobby: "I am asking Cas and Gabe if they have heard of the name."

***DING DING DING***

... _'Zachariah is a Lightstaff. He was trying to claim them for his line. have them change their last name quickly.'-Gabriel_

Bobby shows the message from Gabriel.

Ross: "Who is Zachariah?"

Victoria: "The name of the doctor who delivered us."

Bobby: "Son of a Bitch. He is also an angel that is a real nasty piece of work. He is a little bitch for Michael. Michael has been trying to steal Dean for years from Cas. Bastard blew up my house."

Ross: "Let's go Time to change names sis."

Victoria: "Fine let's go. What name we picking?"

Ross: "Don't know till we get there. Better that way."

 

15 minutes later...

 

They pull up at the court house and change their names keeping it under wraps and Bobby witnesses it. Records are Sealed as Ross has military back ground.

Bobby texted Samandriel their location.

Alfie: "Hey Bobby. Three of you ready?"

Bobby: "Yeah Alfie we ready."

Moments later they arrive back in California.

Ross is staring at Castiel like he is a drink of water in the barren desert. 

Cas is staring the same at Ross.

Dean walks over and clears his throat.

Dean: "Ross this is my mate Castiel, Cas this is my twin Ross. Is there a way we can kick dad's ass in Heaven?"

Cas: "If your dad is in Heaven he is likely to be in the process of extradition. He would have been under Naomi's protection. No one is allowed to interfere with mates. No one and he messed with mine. Anna will be happy to see hers is alive and well. She spoke to me of Victoria a long time ago. Anna was recalled as well. " 

Ross: "Who is Anna?"

Cas: "Anna is my Twin Sister. She is quite the handful. She is a bit of a rebel with Zachariah keeping her from looking for Victoria. Now I know why. I sent her message. She will be here shortly."

Ross: "You certain Dean is your mate?"

Cas: "Yes he is and so are you. Our other brother was born human. His angelic instincts were transferred to me. Jimmy is a tax accountant. He has a wife and a daughter named Claire."

Ross: "Could Dean or I be Jimmy's mate or is polyamory something accepted among angels?"

Cas tilts his head at Ross' nervous question then pulls him in to him: "You are mine, Dean is Mine. Michael does not touch either of you."

Dean is chuckling: "He may look beautiful but make no mistake he is a force to be reckoned with."

Ross looks at Dean: "You alright sharing him?"

Dean: "If someone asked me that yesterday I would have said Fuck No. But Cas is more than any one man can handle. If i need to share may as well be my other half. Just nothing between us is all. I do not do that nasty incest shit."

Ross: "Neither do I. Now that we have that cleared away. This is our sister Victoria. I hear I need to meet our brother."

Dean: "Yeah Sammy. He is that big moose over there next to the angelic joker Gabriel."

Ross looks at Gabriel then Cas then back to Gabriel: "You do not look anything alike."

Castiel: "I resemble our mother. Gabriel looks like our father."

Anna: "I am here Castiel. What is the news that was so urgent I needed to stop my torture of Naomi?

Cas rolls his eyes: "Anna, this is Ross, Dean and Victoria's brother. You remember Victoria right?"

Anna spots Victoria across the room and can not speak.

Victoria comes over reaches her hand to Anna: "Hello, I am Victoria, you seem familiar to me. Do I know you?"

Anna: "Anna, Anna Novak, I was your guardian, I am your mate."

 

 


	8. Devil Went Down to Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel orders a house in Angel City, Texas for the mate of Lucifer.  
> Lucifer is use to uncomfortable temperatures and vast areas. it is likely his mate will feel right at home in Texas.

**Chapter 8**

**Devil Went Down to Texas**

 

Elta Motley is a creative, enthusiastic, gentle, nature photographer. She is just as beautiful as the world she captures and creates. She is too shy to pursue anything outside of her career.

Tristan Motley is Elta's brother. He is a model for her work, he also is a counselor at the local Church Youth Group. He suffers from depression. He is haunted by the loss of their twin Samuel when they were born. Tristan still feels like Sam is out there, he can feel him sometimes. Sometimes he looks in a mirror and sees a face next to his, similar but not quite the same. Is Sam still out there? Does he know about them? Is he looking? Tristan prays daily for his brother, where ever he is.

Elta is hired to take pictures of a local house. She prefers nature, these smaller jobs pay the bills and allow her to focus on her passion.

A voice comes from behind Elta as she is bent over her trunk: "Excuse me Miss. Are you the photographer I hired to take pictures of this house for me?"

Elta: "That would be me. Elta Motley, Prismatic Perfection, You must be Mr. Novak"

Cas: "Yes, I am Castiel Novak. This way please."

Elta: "This is a beautiful home you have here, Mr. Novak. Why are you selling it?"

Cas: "Oh I am not selling it. I just purchased it for my cousin. It will be a surprise gift for his partner. If someone is willing to marry him they deserve a nice place."

Elta: "That is very kind of you. I love this place. So much character. Well your cousin's partner is very lucky."

Cas: "Perhaps. We will see. My cousin is yet to meet the one who is to be his life partner. This area is where they will settle once his mate chooses him."

Elta perks up: "Your cousin is single? You are buying this house as a gift for someone he has not met? Is it an arranged marriage? I don't mean to pry."

Cas: "Not at all. I find your conversation quite delightful. In my family we believe in soul mates. Once we mate, it is for life. My cousin is the rebel of the family, his views are a bit boisterous. He is estranged from the family , I am hoping that once he meets his mate he will settle a bit and perhaps ..."

Elta: "Perhaps... rejoin the family."

At Castiel's affirmation, she continued: "You miss your family getting along don't you?"

Cas: "More than you realize. Seems we have grown farther apart since my cousin left. I can not help but wonder if we put the missing piece back ... just maybe... we can be at peace once more."

Elta: "You are a kind soul Castiel Novak. If I can help bring your family peace, in anyway, I am at your disposal. "

Castiel watches her as she goes about taking pictures. She is kind, gentle, beautiful Lucifer doesn't deserve her. He knows it will be her. The summoning was clear. Her studio. Still he must meet any involved with the studio to be certain.

Cas: "I would love to see some of your other work. I need to buy my husband a gift."

Elta: "Of course. Let me finish up outside and you can follow me to the studio."

 

20 minutes later...

 

   Castiel pulls up outside of Prismatic Perfection. He walks inside the studio, seeing beautiful natural photographs in both black and white and color draping the walls.

 

"Welcome to Prismatic Perfection. I am Tristan, How may I help you?" Castiel stops in his tracks and takes the hand offered. He is staring at a clean shaven version of Sam.

 

Cas: "Hello, Tristan? Was it? I am Castiel , Castiel Novak. Forgive me you look amazingly like my brother in law Sam Winchester." 

 

He shows Tristan the pictures of Sam and Dean with him and Gabriel.  Then shows pictures of Dean, Ross, and Victoria with Anna and him. He shows Tristan a picture of him, Jimmy and Anna together.

 

Elta comes in the studio: "Trist, you met Castiel. He is the gentlemen who bought the beautiful house I adore. He wanted to see some works for his new husband."

 

Tristan: "Elta, you need to sit down. We have some pictures to show you."

 

15 minutes later...

 

Tristan: "I knew Samuel was alive. I knew it."

 

Elta: "But how? Our birth certificates state 1 of 3 and 3rd stillborn. Mother died at birth. No father."

 

Castiel: "Motley, That means Brilliant, or Colorful, or Rainbow, correct?"

 

Tristan: "Yes, we always assumed the nurse was a Motley Crew fan. "

Castiel: "May I see your birth certificates?"

Elta: "Yeah let me get it."

A few moments later she arrives with them.

Castiel: "Doctor: NONE Nurse:Z. Storm , Signature of Witness and Care Giver: Sister J.Angelo ,Holy Cross "

Tristan: "Sister Jo, Yeah she is the one who took care of us.She taught us about art and beauty in all things.  She taught us about angels."

Castiel: "Did she ever tell you about An angel named Jophiel? "

Elta: "Yes, Archangel Jophiel’s name means 'beauty of God'. She helps us to see and maintain beauty in life and supports us in thinking beautiful thoughts and in staying positive as well as in creating and manifesting beauty in our surroundings and hearts. She told us, Archangel Jophiel watches over artists supporting in creating beautiful art, assists us in slowing down and bringing calm to our lives, and heals negativity and chaos, helps to tame your ego, and to bring organization to a place or situation. When seeking wisdom or a shift in perspective Archangel Jophiel is the archangel to call in to uplift you and help you see things from a different point of view. Sister Jo was very insightful and encouraged our questions."

 

Tristan: "You have an angelic name. She told us of The angel Castiel. She told us if we ever researched him we would fin his name spelled many ways.Here is the book she gave me ... Cassiel (Hebrew: קפציאל‎; Arabic: كسفيائيل‎, __Kasfa'il__ ),(also known as Cafziel, Cafzyel, Caphziel,Casiel, Cassael, Casziel, Kafziel, Kasiel, Qafsiel, Qaphsiel, Qaspiel, Qephetzial,or Quaphsiel), meaning "Speed of God"or "God is my anger" is an angel appearing in extracanonical Jewish, Christian, and Islamic mystical and magickal works, often as one of the Seven Archangels, the angel of Saturn, and in other roles. She said He was the most well trained and righteous of all the angels. If we were to encounter him we should go with him as he will lead us where we should be. Qafsiel is "(one of) the guardian(s) of the door of the seventh Hall" in _Hekhalot Rabbati_. In turn, Qaspiel is described in _Hekhalot Rabbati_ as a guardian of the _sixth_ palace, armed with a lightning-dripping sword (which shouts "Ruin!") as well as a bow, tempests, light, and powerful winds—weapons which he uses against anyone not fit to see God. So you were named after a Badass Cas."

 

Castiel chuckles: "I need to show you something. "

He took off his jacket, turned around so they could see the holes in the back of the jacket and in the back of his shirt, then brought out his wings.

Castiel: "I am Castiel and it is C-A-S-T-I-E-L. My cousins like to pester me with new name variations for every skill. Yes I am an angel."

He puts his wings away.

 

Elta: "So the cousin who is estranged from the family?"

 

Castiel: "Lucifer. He was exiled and locked up for many millennium, only recently was he released. He is not the same as Satan AKA the Devil, Satan is the one who caused all the chaos. Lucifer is the one who refused to love humans more than God. He and Michael have been fighting since the beginning of time it seems. Right now Lucifer is wanting Gabriel's mate, your brother Sam. I bought this house as a gift for who ever happens to be Luci's mate, I am hoping who ever they are brings him back into the family and helps bring peace. We are doing the same for Michael's mate because Michael wants my mates. Not happening. We are putting him in Montana."

 

Tristan: "Question is, Which of us is Lucifer's mate?"

 

Castiel: "Indeed. Well first thing, bring you back to Sam. Do you have time for a brief flight, say 30 minutes of your day? Get to know your brothers and sister?"

 

Elta: "I own this place. I will close up shop and we will take a flight where ever we need to. Where should I schedule it to?"

 

Castiel: "I can take you both as soon as you are ready."

 

Tristan: "Angel Elta, remember?"

 

Elta: "Right. Who was the one who named us I wonder?"

 

Castiel: "Z. Storm could be only one angel. Zuriel. Sometimes he is called Uriel. He is the angel of wisdom which is why he and Jophiel would have settled on the name Motley. It means Brilliant. It was cruel naming Sam after Satan though. Satan was an angel named Samael who fought along side Lucifer in the angel wars. He changed his name when he was exiled and transformed into his new grotesque beast. He slaughter fledglings and that is the reason he was punished with transformation."

Tristan: "Let's go meet Sam, Dean, Ross, and Vicki."

Castiel: "Change your last name first. If Zuriel knows your last name he will know how to find you. He must be planning to claim one of you or assign you to one of his proteges."

 

Elta: "I will change both mine. I want nothing to do with anyone who would separate children from their parents and siblings."

Tristan: "As will I. Let's go."

 

 


	9. Unanswered Prayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel pays a visit to Sister Jo Angelo. Time this Sister from another Mister answer some questions.

**Chapter 9**

**Unanswered Prayers**

 

 

She could hear the clip, clap, clacking of three sets of feet approaching the pew beside her. The rustle of their clothing, the scent of Elta and Tristan were ones she knew well, her children, well may as well have been, she cared for them since birth. The third scent escaped her, she knew it but it could not be, he would not be here, could not be here. Naomi had him on lock down doing Heaven knows what.

"Welcome my children. What brings you here today?" Sister Jo says with out looking up from where she knelt.

Elta: "Sister Jo, We need to speak with you in private please."

Sister Jo: "Of course, my child. This way."

They followed her down the hall to a small room with a back exit: "If you are with them, it is time for answers."

Castiel: "Jophiel, Why?"

Sister Jo: "I had to keep them safe. You know how Zuriel can be. Mary pleaded with me to to save the babies from the fate her husband wished on them. She feared for them. She said John did no know she carried three. To take two and run, hide them. To only give them to you should you come. She said her oldest Dean was your charge and your mate. John was furious about it. He did not understand Mary's lineage. Her children's lineage is sacred to our kind. It must be protected, preserved. While Zuriel was still approaching I substituted two still born from earlier in the day, covered them with Mary's blood, and hid Tristan and Elta under a floor board. As Zuriel entered he named Samuel after Samael , which turned my stomach, Mary told John it was after her father. Mary's father was William not Samuel. Mary was not being given a choice, Zuriel out ranked her. He told her Samuel will be marked for mating an angel. She pleaded with him, told him John would not honor of the mating mark of the angels, that he tortured their current son for one. Zuriel leered at her. He silenced her and told her it was God's will and she will tell her children to submit or be smite. Mary would do anything to protect her children. She signed the birth certificate of single birth and left the two of you in my care. Zuriel believes you both dead. I did my best to raise you, to prepare you. Mary would write and check with me on how you were, then one day the letters stopped. I was notified by Azrael that Mary Winchester died in a fire not long after your birth. The fire was set by Nathaniel on Michael's orders. Michael believed the child to be the mate of Lucifer. Still did not justify his actions. Nathaniel took the blame. He is currently in lock up for the murder of one of the Watcher line."

Castiel: "I will see too it he is freed. Do you know what happened with Mary's first brood?"

Sister Jo: " Anael knows. She was there. From what I was told Zachariah was the one who tried to intercede with her first brood. Anael did the same as me, substituted and hid the children. Dean was the only one John was told survived. Only they had a witness at the birth. They had to explain to him two did not make it and he insisted on burying the infants. They of course relocated the infants to the correct burial sites when the witness quit watching the graves. He mourned those babies as if they were his own. He should have been the father, Not John."

Castiel: "That is Robert Singer. Bobby loves them all. He is a good man. He will be a great grandfather to our broods.  If Zuriel knows about Sam, and Zachariah knows about Dean, we need to keep everyone in a safe house. Come with us Jophiel."

Sister Jo: "If Elta and Tristan can forgive me. I will join you."

Tristan: "There is nothing to forgive. You raised us as our mother asked. It was the best you could do given the danger. You must know, Castiel believes one of us is Lucifer's mate."

Sister Jo:" Lucifer Morningstar only committed one sin. He refused to love humans more than God. He was exiled for daring to refuse a direct order from God and locked in Perdition. Those that agreed with him took up arms against their brothers and sisters, against their cousins, their friends, their mentors, they too were banished yet God gave them additional punishments, each befitting their actions in the war against Heaven. They became the fallen, the demons, the monsters of nightmares through time. Their spawn just as horrible. All the depravity in the world spawned from those who took up arms and slaughtered their own rather than to choose love. Love is infinite. This is the lesson Lucifer had to learn before he could be released. Now that he has he wants his mate. Lies have reached him that it is Sam. It is not. If Lucifer is your mate, I want you know he was among the first of us to create souls, he was among the first of us to shape the first human soul and show God what he created. God saw the beauty in it and commanded all of us to come forth and bare witness to the creation. He then fashioned Adam and placed the soul inside. God saw perfection in the combined creation. Lucifer was angry. The soul he created was intersex, like us, not male. Lucifer tried to explain this to God. So God created Lilith and had another soul fashioned by Michael for her. Lilith and Adam did not get along. Michael and Lucifer's rivalry began. The next fashioned was Eve .God ordered Raphael to create it. Eve and Adam were told basic rules to live by. Lucifer watched the two of them in the garden, not trusting Lilith to steer clear of Adam. Eve saw Lucifer in the Garden. Lucifer was truly beautiful, you must understand this, Eve tried to seduce Lucifer time and time again. Lucifer refused her and quit going. His wings shook an apple loose from the Tree of life on his last rejection of her. She had been told by God not to eat the fruit of the tree of life. She did anyway, She also offered it to Adam. The fruit was an aphrodisiac. Before it was over Adam and Eve were with child. They were cast from the garden into the mortal realm where they birthed Cain and Able. So you see Lucifer was not responsible for Eve's betrayal. She did it of her own free will. Lucifer went to God and told him of her shameless seductions and refusal to leave him alone. God ordered him to love the humans more than him. Lucifer said he could not. I was there. So now you know his crime. Judge him for that and only that, not what mortal man has said as they confused him with Samael."

Elta: "Thank you for clarifying Sister Jo. Please join us."

 

 

 


	10. The Ties the Bind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets his siblings for the 1st time since birth.  
> Anael sheds light on the soul binding performed on Mary's broods.

**Chapter 10**

**The Ties that Bind**

 

 

Cas: "Dean, Ross, Vicki, Sam I have some people I need to introduce you to."

Ross: "Hey Handsome, welcome back Babe." Ross kisses him.

Cas sighs into the kiss: "Hello, Ross. Where is the rest of your brood?"

Ross: "In the Billiard Room. Wow this must be Tristan, man you look just like Sammy. Elta, you are beautiful little sis."

Ross hugs them both.

Elta: "Ross, it is so good to see you. We almost changed our names for protection before we got the whole story. This is Sister Jo, She raised us on Mom's orders. Her real name is Jophiel. Did you know anyone named Anael?"

Sister Jo: "She went by the name Sister Donna."

Ross: "Yeah I knew Donna. She helped us out growing up. Made certain I was kept on the straight and narrow. She always told me to remember Sabriel was watching over me." 

Victoria: "Yeah Donna always said that Raziel is in charge and he will have all the answers to protect us. Trust in him."

Cas: "Raziel? Well that explains a lot. He is the keeper of secrets  Sabriel? Oh Heavens, he is in charge of Miracles. Those two watching over you both, it must have been a real dangerous time when you were born."

Elta: "Sister Jo, who is our guardians? "

Sister Jo: "Barachiel  watches over Elta and Sachiel watches over Tristan." 

Castiel: "Sachiel makes since with Tristan's character. He seems very generous and kind to others. Sachiel is the angel of Wealth and Charity. Barachiel is our boss. He is also known to have a fondness for Lightening both make since with Elta's draw to capture the beauty of nature and her surroundings. She is always aware of what is around her."

Sister Jo: "I sent message to Anael to find out who each is bound to."

Castiel: "Bound to?"

Sister Jo: "Yes the ceremony is performed binding child to angel as guardian to child but also these children had soul binding as well. Their souls are bound to their mates. Raziel has those records. If for what ever reason any of these children are not happy with their binding we will need Sabriel."

Sister Donna: "Howdy folks. Sorry took so long. Had to shake a few feathers."

Cas: "Anael, Who was tailing you?"

Sister Donna: "Please call me Donna. I had to lose Zach, Raph, and Muriel. Nothing I haven't done before. Oh Ross my Dear boy, you are so handsome. Victoria you are glowing you much have been reunited with Anna. This brings me such joy. Here is the records you asked for."

Cas: "Ana..I mean Donna, thank you for these. Ross and Dean are mine which I knew their scent is so captivating and their aura is mesmerizing. Anna and Victoria. Yes they are good with that I am certain. "

Vicki: "Damn right we are."

Cas: "Sam and Gabriel. Yes very good. It appears that Elta is Lucifer's mate which I suspected, and Tristan you are now this can't be right Jophiel look."

Sister Jo: "It is correct Castiel. Tristan was born intersex. His wings have just come in. We kept it quiet. "

Tristan: "I know I should have shown you my wings when you showed me yours but..."

Cas: "Tristan , I understand why you didn't, your mate is my twin who was born human, Jimmy. He has a wife and a daughter named Claire."

Donna: "Actually, Cas, Jimmy's wife, Amelia, was stabbed by Tamiel. Tamiel was trying to kill his daughter Claire." 

Castiel was angry: "Where is Tamiel now?"

Donna: "Detained in holding cell sixth level. He will stand trial for his murder of a human and attempted murder of a nephilim."

Cas: "When did this occur?"

Donna: "Day before Yesterday. We have not been able to reach you or Anna."

Castiel: "Thank you Donna. I am going to see Jimmy and Will bring him here plus Claire. Under no circumstances are any of Camael's descendants to leave this residence. Tristan, please be patient with Jimmy, he just lost his wife. Mating could take time. His daughter will be head strong remember she has been through a lot."

Tristan: "Cas, Bring him here safely. Let me be there for both of them."

Castiel nods: "First I need to ward you both. This will hurt for a moment but it is necessary to keep you safe. "

Castiel Wards Elta. "Ouch Son of a Biscuit Eater. That smarts."

Castiel is about to ward Tristan: "HAAALLLT!!!"

Castiel: "Barachiel what are you doing? You watch over Elta not Tristan."

Barachiel: "He is in transformation to angelic form. He needs the markings for our kind not for humans."

Castiel: "Very Well."

Cas places his hand on Tristan's chest and a few moments later a bright light emanates from Tristan's chest showing the wards for just a moment then they disappear.

Barachiel: "Hello Castiel, my old friend, it is good to see you with your mates."

Castiel: "And you Barachiel. I would like to catch up once I return with Jimmy and Claire. Please catch Elta and Tristan up on what you can."

Barachiel: "I will and thank you my friend."

 

 


	11. Who Done It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel goes to see Jimmy and finds out no one gave Jimmy any answers yet.

**Chapter 11**

**Who Done It**

 

 

***Knock Knock Knock***

Castiel waits patiently outside Jimmy's front door, on his porch. The door opens revealing a young blonde girl, She looks like Anna.

Cas: "Hello Claire, I am here to talk to your dad. Please can you get him."

Claire simply nods and walks back in the house closing the door behind her. Cas can hear her in the back ground.

... _'Daaaddy, Uncle Castiel is on the porch. He wants to talk to you. Daddy , do you think he has word on Momma?'_

_...' Not now Sweetheart, I need to talk alone with your uncle. It is important if he has come to see me. Go up to your room and grab a bag just in case we need to go somewhere. There is a good girl.'_

The door opens up.

 

Jimmy is there looking exhausted, worried, and very hopeful when he sees Cas: "Castiel, I am so happy to see you. Please come inside."

He leads Cas to the living room. They sit on the sofa.

Castiel: "I just heard about Amelia, I came right away. Things have been crazy the last few days. I am so sorry about Amelia."

Jimmy: "Woah wait, What about Amelia? Cas she is missing, we haven't heard from her. You are acting like she is..."

Castiel: "I thought you knew. Jimmy, Tamiel, stabbed her, he was trying to get Claire. Claire saw it."

Jimmy: "She had a nightmare about her mother. She must have dream walked. She said a bad man stabbed her momma. Amelia is gone? Where is her body?"

Castiel: "The message I have from Anael is that Amelia's body was laid to rest in the glade the two of you met. She has a marker. You know how police are with our kind Jimmy. They still should have told you. I am sorry I had to be the one."

Jimmy: "She was a good woman. She was not my mate, but she loved me. Our daughter looks like Anna. Acts like Anna. Stubborn head strong, There was only one of her though. I will miss Amelia. Why would Tamiel target them? DO you think Claire is still in danger? Do you think I will ever find a mate or am I too broken to warrant one?"

Castiel: "Tamiel was a fallen Watcher, he was given the hurge to crave blood and crave feelings. He preyed on humans to feed the cursed hunger. Amelia saved Claire or she thought she was. You are not broken Jimmy. Your mate was born Intersex. That is what I came to tell you as well. He is one of Camael's descendants, his twin brother is Gabriel's mate, his twin sister is Lucifer's mate unless she requests the bond broken. I just found them today."

Jimmy looks up surprised: "What is his name?"

Castiel: "Tristan and he wants to be there for you and Claire in your time of morning, if you will let him. He was raised by Jophiel."

Jimmy: "Let me get my bag. This house was Amelia's. I need to form a new home with my mate. I hope Claire will accept him."

Castiel: "Tristan is good with kids. He works with the youth groups at the church as a councilor. A gentler mate you could not ask for."

 


	12. From the Mouths of Babes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy , Claire, and Tristan meet. Claire's reaction to Tristan is far from what one would have expected. Castiel's charge, Jack, meets up with Claire and their minds are as one.  
> From the mouths of babes truer words were never spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Psalms 8:2, God ordains strength out of the mouth of babes and sucklings  
> Matthew 21:16, praise comes from this source.  
> Job 42:5 , My ears had heard of You, but now my eyes have seen You.

**Chapter 12**

**From the Mouths of Babes**

 

As they reach the safety of the warded house in California, Jimmy is lead to a guest room for him and another for Claire. Jimmy has accepted th loss of his wife, Amelia, yet is still in morning.

Claire is met by a boy about her age.

"Hello, My name is Jack. You must be Castiel's niece." The boy says.

Claire: "Yes. I am Claire. I know you."

Jack: "We have spoken before, in the plane between realms. It is quiet there. I can thing clearer. Have you met Tristan yet?"

Claire: "I have had visions of him. He is to be my daddy's mate."

Jack: "You will like him. He understands kids like us. He struggled much like we do. Some day we will earn our wings, like he did."

Claire: "My Daddy doesn't have wings."

Jack: "It is because his mate does. To prove the beauty in all God's creatures, it is declared, one is to have wings, one is to have faith, and When they combine they create three or more. One with heart, one with faith, one with strength. The mates must be with the opposite of what they are. If they have wings they are intersex, If they are without they are perfect singular forms for their Intersex partners."

Claire: "So my mother?"

Jack: "Was human. You know that."

Claire: "Yes. Daddy, said he loved her."

Jack: "Yes. Your Father is the one with a immense ability to love. It is terrible your mother sacrified herself to save you when your form was but an illusion on the Dream Realm."

Claire: "Will you go with me to meet Tristan?"

Jack: "Yes."

 

Jack and Claire walk into Jimmy's room. He is sitting on the bed holding his head in his hands.

Claire: "Daddy, this is Jack. He is nephilim just like me."

Jimmy looks up and sees a boy who looks just like him as a child.

Jack: "Hello."

Jimmy: "Hello Jack. You look very familiar. Please tell me, who are your parents?"

Jack: "Kelly Kline was my mother. I am not certain who my father was. Castiel has been narrowing it down for me."

Jimmy: "K-Kelly Kline? Jack, How old are you?"

Jack:"I am 16."

Jimmy: "Dear Heavens, Kelly why didn't you tell me?... Jack, I think... I think you may be... you may be my son."

Jack: "It was a traditional nephilim birth. She did not survive. Castiel was there."

Jimmy: "Jack, Kelly and I were engaged at one point. One day she broke up with me and I never heard form her again. If i had known.I would have been there for you both. I loved Kelly, and I would have loved your. I still do love you."

Castiel: "Jimmy, are you sure?"

Jimmy: "The timing is right, Castiel. Kelly and I were going to wed. One day she was frantic and broke up with me. She never... she never told me. Cas Why wouldn't she tell me?"

Castiel: "I do not know, but I will find out. Someone has been messing in the birth of nephilims. I aim to put a stop to it."

Raziel: "No need Castiel. "

Castiel: "Raziel, Who is behind this and why?"

Raziel: "Jack is indeed Jimmy's. Kelly ran because she was told the wrong information. She was told by Zachariah Lucifer had possessed you and impregnated her, that nephilim were forbidden by Heaven and the child would be killed. She was on the run for her life. Castiel you found her too late for the proper delivery. Jimmy's grace was used during the fertility cycle and so Jack would be a traditional nephilim birth. It was too late to save Kelly. Her soul is at peace thanks to your kind words and promise to watch over Jack."

Jimmy: "I want full prosecution and restitution. Zachariah must be brought to task."

Raziel: "It will be so. There is no place Zachariah can hide from me." Raziel smiles at Jack and Claire. "Take care of your fathers and each other."

With that Raziel leaves.

Castiel: "Jimmy, I did not know Jack was yours. I was doing grace comparisons. I never thought to check ours. I am sorry."

Jimmy: "It is alright Cas. I have my children together now."

Claire: "Where is my other father?"

Tristan: "Hey, I am Tristan. Nice to meet you."

Jimmy stares at Tristan, stands up never breaking eye contact.

Claire on one side of them , Jack on the other side of them. The children take their hands and place them together saying in unison "My ears had heard of You, but now my eyes have seen You."

There is a brilliant glow that emanates between Jimmy and Tristan, They lean forward , their lips press together and tongues intertwine. They are one.

 

 


	13. Angels and Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus meets up with Michael's mate and whoodoggie does Michael have himself a live one.

**Chapter 13**

**Angels and Butterflies**

 

Rufus pulls into a parking spot just in front of a quaint little shop in Montana, Angels and Butterflies. Surely they would not have the owner of something so flowery and floofy be the mate of the ultimate warrior angel? Rufus exists the car and sees the shop is still closed. He walks to the coffee shop near by to refuel his mind and body.

The waitress on duty takes his order, she is young vibrant, very easy on the eyes, just way to young for him. She submits his order at the counter. Rufus starts to look through the menu for breakfast when he over hears a commotion outside. He throws down money for the coffee he doesn't have yet and rushes to see what is happening.

There on his car there is two burly guys pinned to the hood by a biker chick, being cuffed and read citizens arrest rights.

"Next time you think of any B&E it won't be my sisters shop. Cloe may be beautiful but she is no fool. Officer Talbot is on the way, you boys just sit tight, ya hear?" Says the fiery ginger who just handed them their asses.

Rufus: "Hey, Mam. Nice work in rounding them up. I am Rufus by the way."

"Ariel, Sorry if I scratched your ride. These ruffians have been hounding my twin since she opened the shop. Enough is enough." Says the Red hot redhead.

Rufus: "You ride?"

Ariel turns around to show him her jacket it has an emblem that looks like an angel staring down the handlebars of a bike with butterflies on the handlebars. Above the wings is 'Angels' on the handle bars  the symbol '&' on the wheel 'Butterflies'.

Ariel: "Since I could crawl. My sister and I have a biker club by the same name as her shop. What is a good ol' boy like you doing in Angel Falls?"

Rufus: "You might not believe me if I told you."

Ariel: "Try me angel."

Rufus: "I am looking for a mate for an angel, not me. I was told I would find them at Angels and Butterflies. Maybe I got the wrong one."

Ariel: "Maybe, or maybe you got the right one. Depends which angel you got in mind. There is lots I have seen in these parts. Take these two for instance. They claim to be goons of Raphael. "

Rufus: "The mate ain't Raphael's."

He looks pointedly at the guys.

Rufus: "Michael will be might angry you trying to steel his mate for Raphael."

The guys go pale.

Ariel: "Fair enough. Ah your ride is here. Talbot, caught Raphael's goons on a B&E.  They got their rights read nice and pretty like on camera."

Talbot: "Thankya Ariel. We will take it from here."

Ariel: "What ya say we go to the club and have our selves a nice friendly chat about this Michael, Rufus."

 

15 minutes later...

 

Rufus is sitting across a table from Ariel and Cloe with something a bit stronger than coffee in hand. Rough Stock Montana Whiskey, steak, grits, and apple slices now graced the table infront of Rufus. Man he could get use to this. 

Cloe: "Now let me get this straight. One of us, is Archangel Michael's true mate, and he thinks it is some guy named Dean and Dean is already mated to the angel Castiel with his twin brother Ross. Am I getting this right?"

Rufus: "So far , yeah you follow the craziness pretty well."

Ariel: "Hate to tell ya angel, neither of us has the equipment Michael seems to prefer."

Rufus rolls his eyes: "Ladies, angels are intersex, they have both complete sex organs. Their mate does not matter if they are female or male. To them it is the soul that they are tied to."

Cloe: "You said Dean and his twin both are Castiel's mates. Does that mean Ariel and I have to share Michael?"

Rufus: "Not necessarily, it could be one of you or both of you. That is what we need to figure out. Michael is a badass warrior and he is in need of mating to calm his sexcraved ass down before he blows up all up."

Ariel and Cloe look at each other, then turn to Rufus.

Ariel: "What do we need to do?"

Rufus: "Come back to the safe house with me so Cas can work out which of the two of you is the lucky or unlucky vixen to tame this hotshot."

Cloe: "Dial 'em up. Let's go."

Rufus: "Sent them the message. Let me partake of this prestigious meal you so graciously offered to me. Then I will pay and we will be on our way."

Ariel: "Oh angel, it is on the house."

 

20 minutes pass...

 

"Hello, Rufus." a gravely deep voice says.

Rufus nearly jumps out of his skin. "Je..DAMMIT CAS! Warn a guy next time!"

Cas: "I got here as soon as Jack gave me the message. I told him messages were to be delivered immediately. He won't make the mistake again."

Rufus: "Well we got twins again Cas. This is Cloe and this is Ariel."

Cas nods to them: "Where is Presley?"

Rufus: "Who is Presley?"

Cloe and Ariel smile widely.

Cloe: "He is in back, we had to test you to see how much you knew and how accurate your information was. Presley is our brother. "

Ariel: "He is on his way out."

"Hello beautiful, where have you been hiding? No matter. Shall we get to know each other?" Says a deep smooth male voice from behind Cas.

Cas: "My apologies Presley, I am already mated, Dean and Ross would frown upon me taking on another partner. Though you may be Michael's. I have Raziel retrieving the information as we speak."

Presley: "Pity, you are so beautiful. Hope my mate is equally as pleasing to the eyes."

Ariel: "Presley is the most forward of the three of us."

Presley glides his finger down Castiel's chest and then sucks on his finger.

Yeah Rufus needs some brain bleach right about now.

Rufus: "There is not enough Whiskey in Montana to make me unsee that. Not enough, DAMMIT CAS!"

Cas still confused at what he had done wrong, tilts his head: "Rufus if you are unhappy with my presence I can send Gabriel..."

Rufus: "NO NO NO HELL TO THE NO! Gabriel tries my last nerve simply by existing."

Presley: "Oh is he taken?"

Cas:"Completely, plus with his and Sam's first brood."

Cloe: "How many singles are there left?"

Cas: "Many. Rufus just hasn't met his, he is a bit cranky."

Rufus: "Oh no, no no, I am good. I do not need no angel stickin his whatever anywhere near my.. oh hell no. I am good trust me. Y'all keep your craziness to yaself. Bartender! Double Scotch straight up! I need something strong to keep my sanity around these folks. Angels and Demons chasing my ass. Oh hell no."

Rufus downs the double shot. His mumbling earning a round of laughter from Cloe, Ariel, and Presley.

Ariel: "Easy there angel. Keep drinking like that you will lose your inhibitions then the angels and demons can find out your true thoughts on the matter."

That earns her a scowl from Rufus.

Cas teleports them all back to the safe house.

 

 

 


	14. Fairies in the Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raziel has the information Castiel requested. Raziel is in for a surprise of his own.

**Chapter 14**

**Fairies in the Mist**

 

Castiel makes introductions. Rufus tries to run for cover as Raziel arrives with the list, blocking his escape.

Rufus: "Dammit we need to tie fairy bells on you like Tinkerbell. You are just as bad as Cas at popping in unannounced."

Raziel: "I am not a fairy and the fact you do not hear my wings is of no concern of mine. What was your name again? We need to find your mate, I bet you are over due."

Rufus: "No Dammit No. I don't need no damn angel, fairy or any other kinda mate. Just leave me and my whiskey alone."

He storms off into the other room.

Bobby: "Don't mind Rufus Turner. He is a good guy. Just seen a lot lately."

Raziel: "Oh that explains it, Rufus Turner is the mate of Buer. She is quite the handful. I will let her know where to find him. Here is the information you requested Castiel."

Presley: "Well hello there, I'm Presley. And you are?"

Raziel: "I am Raziel. Presley, You are a nymph? "

Presley: "Mom's a Forest Sprite, Dad's an angel. I must say you are breathtaking Raziel."

Raziel swallows and clears his throat: "Presley our courtship is to be in private, please refrain from distracting me from my work."

Cas smiles, Well well well the bachelor Raziel has met his mate.

Cas: "This says that Michael and Raphael are compatible with the same twins and the twins must choose where they want to go before Michael and Raphael start a new war over them."

Ariel: "So we can each have one or both?"

Raziel is trying his best to ignore Presley nibbling his neck: "Correct. If you both choose one, then there will be a battle over you. Angels see their mates as sacred ground, once mated they will defend their mates at all costs even triggering the apocalypse."

Cloe: "Do you have pictures profiles anything we can look over to see what we are getting into?"

Dean pulls up pictures of Michael for them: "This asshat is Michael. The bane of my existence."

Raziel: "I fear your opinion of Michael is very one sided Dean. Here are the profiles for both Michael and Raphael."

The girls look them over.

Ariel: "I like them both."

Cloe: "So do I."

Ariel: "How about we meet in a neutral location with them knowing they are meeting us and that the other angel with be there? We reserve the right to refuse one or both of them if they start acting like dicks with wings.They agree to leave their goons and weapons at home."

Raziel is seriously in pain at this point, barely able to focus on words: "Yes." He squeaks out, clears his throat. "I believe that can be arranged."

Castiel: "Alright, Raziel you may get better acquainted with your mate in the room down stairs, lock the door, and sound proof wards, if you please."

 

 


	15. Parting of the Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The location of the meeting of the mates is established. Lucifer, Michael, and Raphael will either meet their mates and be accepted establishing peace over the world once more. Or be rejected , proceed to tear the very fiber of the Earth apart. The location decided by God himself, The Parting of the Waters, Wyoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genesis 1:6-7 (New Living Translation)6 Then God said, “Let there be a space between the waters, to separate the waters of the heavens from the waters of the earth.”  
> Genesis 1:9 9 And God said, "Let the water under the sky be gathered to one place, and let dry ground appear." And it was so.

**Chapter 15**

**Parting of the Waters**

 

The location of the meeting place of the mates came form the highest order, God himself. The decree stated thus...

 

... _The Archangels Michael, Raphael, and Lucifer_

_are here by summoned to the Parting of the Waters ,_

_at Dusk on the Autumn Equinox._

_Upon arrival they are to relinquish all weapons, powers and armies._

_They will meet with their sought after soulmates._

_All three mates are compatible with all three angels._

_All three may choose one or none._

_The archangels are to respect the decisions of each mate._

_No empty promises, no threats, no violating the mates will be permitted._

_Any violators will be seen in violation of this decree ,_

_stripped permanently of their rank, status, and immortality._

_Any one who fails to show at the location at the designated time ,_

_will forfeit their claim on the mate._

_Any attempt to harm or eliminate the other archangels to reduce competition,_

_will be seen as an act of war against Heaven._

_Don't make me smite you!_

_-God_

 

 

Castiel almost laughed at the last line. God has clearly had enough of his sons rivalry. Time for them to decide to love or not.

Dean read it: "Don't make me smite you! I like him."

Anna: "Oh this will be one for the record books. Sabriel you ready to pull off your miracles?"

Sabriel put on a cocky grin: "I have a few up my sleeves."

Cloe: "Great where do we meet the bois?"

Elta: "It says Parting of the Waters. Where is that and do I need to go on a quest to Elijah's garbs to perform it?"

Castiel rolls out a map, showing off his military training: "Parting of the Waters is in Wyoming, It is an unusual hydro-logic site at Two Ocean Pass on the Great Divide in Tetons Wilderness area of Bridger-Tetons National Forest. At Parting of the Waters, at 44°02.571′N 110°10.524′W Coordinates: 44°02.571′N 110°10.524′W,North Two Ocean Creek flows down from its drainage on the side of Two Ocean Plateau and divides its waters more-or-less equally between its two distributaries, Pacific Creek and Atlantic Creek. From this split, Two Ocean Creek waters flow either 3,488 miles (5,613 km) to the Atlantic via Atlantic Creek and the Yellowstone, Missouri and Mississippi Rivers, or 1,353 miles (2,177 km) to the Pacific via Pacific Creek and the Snake and Columbia Rivers. It is difficult terrain to hike in, since powers are forbidden by God , we will need to do a fly in and drop off. In the marshy area of Two Ocean Pass adjacent to Parting of the Waters, water actually covers the Continental Divide such that a fish could swim from the Pacific Ocean to the Atlantic Ocean drainage. In fact, this was the pass that provided the route for Yellowstone cutthroat trout to migrate from the Snake River to Yellowstone River drainage, it is quite unfriendly to the common traveler. Our best vantage points for rescue and retrieval will be here, here, and here. I will circle overhead to monitor the situation. On my signal the designated angels will swoop in to pickup the mates who have rejected the archangels and take them to safety where the soul bonding will be removed." [Jump to search](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parting_of_the_Waters#p-search)

[ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Two_Ocean_Pass_USGS_Topo.png)

 

Bobby: "You are expecting your first brood Cas, your mates ain't gonna let you monitor nothing. You either Gabriel. Who is next you would trust?"

Castiel: "I am stronger when with brood than without. Michael, Raphael, and even Lucifer would no dare harm a brooding angel. The punishment is far worse than anything even Satan has endured."

Gabriel: "I am not going to miss this three ring circus. I 'll bring the popcorn."

Elta: "First sign any of them try to act like I am some delicate flower or use the word human like a cuss word I will own their gonads. Just saying."

Tristan: "It's true. She has a major pet peeve with being treated like she is anything less than head of the house hold. Who ever she chooses as a mate will be all too familiar with the phrase 'Yes Dear' and 'Anything you say Love' . My sister is the dominant one of us."

Sam: "I believe that. She is fiery.  I heard her talk about how she will not be subservient to anyone angels included."

Cas: "Wonderful. Three fiery mates with a message to prove, meeting a Sexually Repressed Ass-Clown, an Overly Anxious Delusional Dickhead, and an Arrogant Assbutt at a sacred sight to decide the fate of the world. I need a drink."

Dean taking the alcohol fifth from Cas' hand: "Nope."

Ross: "Brood doesn't need the brew Darlin'."

Cas: "Then get me chocolate. I need chocolate and bananas with sprinkles. This is strange. I can not even taste food why do I need these things?"

Cas tilts his head to the side.

Cloe: "That SugarLuv is cravings. Your brood has become sweet for the sweets."

Cas: "Oh. Intriguing."


	16. Technology Not Magick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie overhears the dilemma of brooding angels and need to protect the mates. She comes up with and idea to get things in a better perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eremiel/Jerahmeel -Angel-Watches/Guides the holy deceased in the afterlife  
> Samandriel-Angel- also known as Samandiriel, Yushamin or Yusamin is the angel of Fertility. But also the angel of Imagination and Creativity.  
> Jophiel-Archangel-Wisdom, Understanding, Judgement and Beauty.  
> Barachiel-Archangel/chief of the guardian angels - Lightning; Blessings/Guardian Angels  
> Gabriel-Archangel/one of the Cherubim -Messengers, military , destruction  
> Raziel-Archangel-Keeper of Secrets  
> Camael-Archangel/leader of the Powers, one of the Dominions-Strength, Courage and War  
> Raphael-Archangel/leader of the Virtues, one of the Cherubim- Raphael performs all manners of healing  
> Michael-Archangel/one of the Seraph/Seraphim-The Military, Angel of Mercy , General in God’s army. Angel of Death. (in Catholicism)  
> Lucifer/Helel- Archangel/Seraph/Seraphim or Cherubim, fallen angel -Bringer of Light  
> Zachariah/Zachariel/Zadkiel-Archangel /Leader of the Dominions -"Righteousness of God" archangel of freedom, benevolence, mercy, and the Patron Angel of all who forgive  
> Sabriel- Archangel- Miracles  
> Azrael/ Raguel-Archangel-Angel of Justice  
> Dumah- - Silence, vindication and the stillness of death, tormenting the wicked after death  
> Dominions-A hierarchy of angels is a belief or tradition found in the angelology of different religions, which holds that there are different levels or ranks of angels. Higher ranks may be asserted to have greater power or authority over lower ranks, and with different ranks having differences in appearance, such as varying numbers of wings or faces.

**Chapter 16**

**Technology Not Magick**

 

 

Charlie comes in the room waving her arms to separate the bickering mates: "Guys , guys, ENOUGH! Really too much testosterone in this room. I have got an idea if you would just shut it for five freakin' minutes."

Every angel turns in unison to stair at the crazy ginger flailing her arms around. Did she just tell a garrison of angels to shut it? Yes , yes she did.

Charlie: "If i set up a surveillance system at these vantage points we will have 360' view with audio of what is transpiring. "

Barachiel: "Magick is forbidden at the meeting of the mates."

Charlie: "Technology Bar not Magick. I have everything we need. I just need a ride in to hook up the system and a ride back out."

"I will take her." A female voice comes from the sofa behind the other angels.

Charlie sees Jophiel walk forward, no longer in nuns habit, but in her angelic garb. It gracefully drapes across her very voluptuous breasts, with curves in all the right places. Her amber locks flow over her shoulders and down her back. Her emerald eyes capture Charlie's full and complete attention.

Dean: "Charlie you alright there? Oh-h ho, I see. Alright um, Jophiel you changed your outfit. Nice robe. Ah Charlie , you good with Jophiel taking you to the drop off points to set up the equipment?"

Charlie is still staring at Jophiel, her mouth hanging open: "Uh huh."

Castiel: "Jophiel, clearly we see you are trying to get your mates attention, you have it. Now put on some clothing more apropos for the environment you will endure."

With a wave of her hand she is suddenly in camouflage gear and her hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Better?"

Ellen: "Yes much. Now perhaps Charlie can continue her explanation."

Charlie: "Ah Right. Sorry. By placing it in these locations simultaneously we can be certain they link properly. I will need two more volunteer teams to do the other drop points. I can give you the instructions to set up. They are very basic."

Sam: "I am in. Who is my ride?"

About then Samandriel and Eremiel arrive. 

Eremiel: "I will take him."

Gabriel: "Woah Woah Woah... Slow your roll Jerahmeel. The only angel Samshine is ridin' is me. SO you find your own mate." 

Sam: "Dude, that is not what he was saying."

Eremiel: "Well, I can not say I would pass you up if you were available. You are clearly marked. I would not intrude on your mating Gabriel you know that."

Ross: "Gabe you are out of commission until the main event. Your choice for Sam is Him or Samandriel? Who ever takes Sam the other takes me. Cas don't you start it. I am highly trained in all terrains and technology. I am the logical choice for setup. Quick and efficient."

Gabriel: "Fine Jerahmeel you better bring Samshine back to me intact. No funny business."

Ross: "Samandriel, you're with me. We cool?"

Samandriel: "Yes Sir."

Sam: "Your name is ? "

Eremiel: "I am Eremiel, some call me Jerahmeel. I go by Jeremy to humans."

Sam: "Great. Nice to Meet you Jeremy, I am Sam."

Castiel: "Now that is settled. We trust our mates, our cousins, and our friends. Let's make this quick and regroup back in 45."

Ross: "Charlie is 45 minutes enough?"

Charlie: "We only need 15 if w prep ahead of time."

Cas: "Make it so. We are not just dealing with angels, these parts are known for Wendigo, Shifter, and Demons. All parties mark your partners with appropriate sigils."

Charlie: "Wait what? You mean there are real monsters going to be in these parts?"

Jophiel: "Do not worry my mate, I will make certain you are protected. These beings exist, it is true, not all are evil. Free will, my dear, free will."

Charlie: "No I mean, How cool is it I might get to actually meet a real shifter, or even a Wendigo.... EEEEK I am stoked!"

Dean: "That's my girl."

Sam: "Geeks. I will never understand you both. I for one want to get these installed and out of there before we encounter any beings."

Dean: "You are no fun, Sammy. Live a little."

Ross: "Dean that is what he wants to do. Live. I have encountered these three, plus many more. We do our job, and get out, alive. No Geeking out, no fooling around, Got it Red?"

Charlie: "Got it, Dean."

Ross: "Ross."

Charlie: "What?"

Ross: "I am Ross, not Dean."

Charlie: "We need to color code you two."

 

 

 


	17. I Believe I Can Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they said fly in, they meant fly in. As in embraced by the angel, wind in their faces, sky above, ground below, complete faith in the pilot,Fly in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rules  
> No Magick  
> No Teleportation  
> No Weapons  
> No Funny Business
> 
> Harut -Fallen angel -Sorcery

**Chapter 17**

**I Believe I Can Fly**

 

 

 

Flying, actually flying in the arms of a beautiful angel. If Charlie was dreaming she did not want to wake up.

 

Who would have thought the would was so beautiful? From the sky Sam could see the mountains, the valleys, the rivers, all connecting seamlessly. It was truly perfect.

 

A-Fucking-Mazing, that is what this is, his very own, angel jet. If he could not have wings, he would need to have Cas take him on a flight. This was stellar. Ross was really digging the view.

 

Landing was another story.

 

Charlie: "Woah Woah Woah, Slow down, Slow down, too fast... EEEEEKKKKK!"

 

Jophiel: "You can open your eyes Love. We are at our destination. I have been flying for many millennium. Trust me I know how to land."

 

Charlie: "Oh Right, Good job. I will just... yeah."

She sets to work setting up the equipment.

 

Sam: "Jeremy, we are moving in a little too fast. Woah, woah...WOOOOAAAHHH..."

Jeremy decided to have fun and did an areal maneuver to land in a twist. He snickers at Sam's reaction.

 

Jeremy: "Sam, we are here, you can let go of me now, or if you want to hold on to me you can explain to Gabriel how he needs to share, your choice."

Sam unwinds himself from around Jeremy.

Sam: "Right. I better get this set up."

 

Samandriel lands gently with Ross. I doubt Samandriel would dare to anger Ross.

Ross sets to work right away.

 

15 minutes later they were set up.

As Sam and Jeremy were taking off a Wendigo noise came from behind them, Sam dropped the tools and it hit the Wendigo in the head.

Close call.

 

Ross and Samandriel were wrapping up and they heard a rustle of leaves to the left.

 

"Samandriel, Sneaking off to the wilderness with one of Camael's descendants? I did not know you had it in you? Surely you know he is above your rank?"

 

Samandriel: "Zachariah, What I do is my business. He is above your rank as well. "

 

Zachariah: "Ah ya see, Michael has his eyes on this one. I am simply following orders. Securing his mate."

 

Ross: "See Zach, I am not Michael's mate. In fact, I am not one of the offered mates. My mate would frown on the whole share me with Michael scenario. So you can just quit leering at me and go kiss his ass some more and tell him the mates will be here when ordered and not before."

 

Zachariah: "Now Dean, You and Michael have a history."

 

Ross: "Zach I hate to tell ya, I am not Dean. Dean is back schmoozing with Cas. Something i plan to do as soon as I pack up here. Michael's stolen grace bond did not take on Dean, and it was never put on me. He has no claim on us.We are Castiel's."

 

Zachariah: "Samandriel, is.. is he serious?"

 

Samandriel: "Yes, Zachariah, he is very serious. Ross, is Dean's brother, He and Victoria survived. Victoria is with Anna and mated. Ross and Dean are mated to Castiel. Michael has a mate just not them. It may be one if Camael's line, it may not. Now leave us."

 

Zachariah: "You do not order me, Samandriel."

 

Samandriel: "Fine , have it your way. Ross, let's go."

 

With that they leave.

 

Charlie wraps up her set up, is packing her gear, is thrown fifty feet to the north east right into a tree.

 

"Jophiel, How thou hath fallen, slumming with the mud monkeys." The voice arrogant, hateful, and full of loathing slithers down her spine.

 

Jophiel takes battle stance, protecting Charlie's fallen body:"Harut, you are the fallen, not I. You are the one banished, you betrayed our brethren, you defied God, and continue to defy him."

 

Harut: "I have not defied him since that fateful day. I have stayed faithful, and remain devout. Living among these mud monkeys, I am still his servant."

 

Jophiel: "Harut, you have learned nothing. Humans are the perfect creation of God and angel. They are beautiful. Among them we find our mates. Mine you just threw against this tree."

 

Harut: "Mates? God expects us to mate with them? Never."

 

Jophiel: "This is sacred, ground Harut, God decreed no weapons, no magick, no teleportation, no fighting. You used magick. "

 

Harut: "I received no decree. "

 

A form appears in front of him, floating so he may read it, then floats into him, searing itself into his soul.

 

Jophiel: "You now have."

 

Harut: "God can not expect Lucifer of all angels to want to mate with a human."

 

Jophiel: "Harut, Lucifer's original objection with humans was they were not intersex like us. Now some of them are born that way. The descendants of Camael are among the mates. One of Camael's descendants was born intersex, he now has wings, He is Castiel's brother Jimmy's mate."

 

Harut: "Jimmy? The one born without wings? I heard of him. He has a mate who is of Camael's descendants? One with wings who is intersex? Perhaps God has a plan for these humans after all. I will meditate and consider things again. Thank you Jophiel. Please take your mate and go."

 

Jophiel picks up Charlie's unconscious body , bridal style, and takes wing.

 

 


	18. Head Bangin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's solo concert.

**Chapter 18**

**Head Bangin'**

 

 

 

Drums beating out a rhythm, strong and true, soft lights change colors in a chaotic display, a guitar solo strikes a cord that vibrates her very soul. Charlie's eyes clear and she sees the stage has but one musician and a guitar.

Where is that rhythm coming from? Drum Drum, Drum Drum...Oh it is her head. Damn it is all coming back to her. the dude in the marsh, the tree, ouch her head.

 

Charlie: "Dude, I love the vibes but I have a killer headache, can you hold off the solo for a bit?"

 

The musician stops his solo: "Welcome Celeste."

 

Charlie: "Who are you? Where am I? And how in the blazes to you know that name?"

 

The musician lowers his guitar: "I am Chuck, you know me by another name God, Welcome to my sanctuary. I know your name Celeste because I gave it to you. You are after all my daughter. I have looked over you for sometime. I am proud of you. You are very intelligent and resourceful. How do you like Jophiel? She is nice right? I chose her for you. If you prefer another I will grant it..."

 

Charlie: "Woah Woah... No Jophiel is perfect. Thanks. If you are my father, then I am like a ..."

 

Chuck: "Demi-God. Correct. I was so pleased when you chose a new name and named yourself after me. I was so proud. Your brother never did that. I really like you."

 

Charlie: "Dude, Chuck, Dad, God, What ever.. listen , right now I have a head bangin' concert for one going on in my cranium and the rhythm is not jiving. So information over load is not appreciated. "

 

Chuck: "Oh right."

 

He touched her temple and all the pains just dissipated.

 

Chuck: "Better?"

 

Charlie: "Yeah. Thanks. Who were the folks who raised me?"

 

Chuck: "The Middletons? They were angels of mine. Unfortunately they lost a fight with some demons trying to protect you. Yet still you thrived. You are strong, brilliant, and beautiful. Just like your mother."

 

Charlie: "Who was my mother?"

 

Chuck: "A witch named Rowena. She is fiery, brilliant, beautiful, yet she is rebellious. She is kinder than she will admit. Her son Fergus, your brother, he went down the wrong path, he sold his soul for an extra three inches, if he had just asked me I would have granted it. He made the wrong choice. Now he is traipsing around King of Hell. Rowena is stuck between Light and Dark. Which is why I needed to speak to you. I will be sending her your way. I need you to get to know her, show her there is power in kindness, strength in love, and help steer her in the right direction."

 

Charlie: "I will do my best."

 

Chuck: "I know you will my girl. Enjoy your mate."

 

He kissed her on the head and she blacked out.

 

Charlie opens her eyes to see Jophiel sitting protectively next her.

 

Charlie: "Hello, My Sexy Angel. Come here often?"

 

Jophiel tackles her in a hug: "My love, I am so sorry I did not catch him before hand. Can you ever forgive me?"

 

Charlie: "Jophiel, it is fine. I have to tell you what happened while I was unconscious."

 


	19. Which Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie wants to visit a coven to meet her mother. Dean pulls the big brother card, Jophiel pulls the protective mate card, seems everyone is trying to prevent her from going yet she must find a way to reach Rowena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoel or Jehoel- Seraphim - Fire  
> Kiraman Katibin-two angels called Raqib and Atid-Recorders of human thoughts, acts and feelings

**Chapter 19**

**Which Witch**

 

 

Dean: "Let me get this straight, you want to go visit a conven on witches ALONE to meet a mother who gave you up because a father in your head told you she isn't all that bad? Mean while your big brother is the King of Hell. How hard did you hit your head? NOPE! Not happening! "

 

Charlie: "Dean, come on. You know me..,"

 

Sam: "Exactly, Charlie, we just want you safe. We need to figure out who or what really talked to you. How dangerous this Rowena is, and if this is a trap. That's all."

 

Charlie: "I told you who it was."

 

Dean: "Yeah a guitar playing God named Chuck. What the Fuck." 

 

Jophiel: "Love, I know God sends messages in mysterious ways, normally it is through crack heads like Gabriel. Direct messages, they normally result in side effects, blindness, hair going white, premature aging, mortals can not handle being in his divine presence. That is all."

 

Charlie: "I am a Demi-God , well Demi-Goddess. Anyway point being he healed me with a hiss to my forehead. Check me out."

 

Sabriel walks over to Charlie , lays his hand on her forehead: "She is telling the truth. She was hidden from us. Gertrude Middleton and her husband were really Kiraman Katibin also known as Raqib and Atid. They are the Recorders of human thoughts, acts and feelings. God was having them watch over his daughter. They had a run in with Dumah. They sacrificed themselves protecting her. Yahoel saved her and made certain she was warded before he was forced to flee and lead Dumah clear of Celeste. She is God's and Rowena's daughter. "

 

Castiel: "Then she must speak with Rowena. God has commanded it."

 

Jophiel: "You know we can not go within the covens walls, Castiel."

 

Jack: "Claire and I have a suggestion. Why don't we summon her like we summon one of you?"

 

Gabriel: "Kid has brass. I will grant him that. Kiddo, Rowena is the Grand High Witch of the Northern Hemisphere, to summon her we need to have something of hers, and a location that can be warded to contain her powers until the chat is over, then we need to find out what to do with her after our little chat is done. Don't think she will make it easy to track her."

 

Claire: "So we separate the mitochondrial DNA of Charlie's and use it to summon her. You set up the wards needed in the location you need. Mommy Daughter Bonding time Voila. Easy Peezy Lemon Squeezy."

 

Charlie: "Look, I get my mother is powerful okay, but if Chuck thought she would harm me he would not send me to pursued her to good."

 

Ross: "Here, underground bunker, Lebanon Kansas, has all the ingredients and gear needed to contain Rowena and any other ghoul , ghost, or demon, you can name indefinitely. Buddy of mine in the Marines was part of a secret society called Men of Letters. Told me if anything happened to him, it was up to me to guard the base." 

 

The angels are all staring at Ross.

 

Ross: "What? I told ya, I have seen things that would make your head explode."

 

Castiel shrugs.

 

Gabriel: "You been holding out Ross."

 

Ross: "Hey, I did not trust you. Now I am mated, you're family. Time to bring this witch in for questioning."

 

 

20 minutes later...

Location MOL Underground Bunker , Lebanon, KS

 

 

Ross: "This Sub-chamber will hold her and any other witch, ghoul, demon, or Wendigo, that chooses to tag along on her tail winds."

 

Castiel: "Do you expect her to have company?"

 

Gabriel: "Oh most definitely, though they may be one of us, and not so much of the ghoul variety. She does have standards."

 

Dean: "You speak from experience there Gabe?"

 

Gabriel blushes: "Only in my wilder days, Dean-o. I am a mated angel now. Just Samshine for me."

 

Sam is frowning, not so happy that he is about to meet Gabe's ex.

 

Ross: "Cas, witches are notorious for familiars of all kinds, as well as protectors. Rowena won't come alone."

 

Jophiel: "You ready Love?"

 

Charlie: "Ready."

 

When the smoke clears there are four beings forming.

 

First form is wearing a Green Cloak decorated with phases of the moon.

 

Second form is wearing a Red Cloak decorated with emblems of magick.

 

Third form wears a Purple Cloak decorated with sigils of the elements.

 

The fourth form manifests from behind a red cloud of smoke, wearing a ...black trench coat...really?!

 

"Bloody Hell, who has the nerve to summon me using my bloodline and where did they get it?" Says the form in the black trench coat red eyes glowing.

 

Once the form is complete Charlie sees it is male.

 

Charlie: "Which of you is Rowena? That is who I summoned."

 

Male: "Well Hello Darlin', You must be new. You did not summon just Rowena, you summoned her whole BLOODY BLOOD LINE! Neat trick, you really must teach me."

 

Charlie: "You must be Fergus Roderick MacLeod."

 

Male: "I see my reputation precedes me. Who pray tell are you?"

 

Ross: "Don't answer that. Knowledge is power."

 

Male: "Ah Ross Lightstaff, I heard tell of you. You have given my crew quite the time. Tell me what do I owe the pleasure?"

 

Charlie: "I summoned Rowena. Which of you is Rowena?"

 

A female voice echos the room with a Scottish brogue: 'Choose my Dear, if you are correct you will be rewarded, if not... well you will be punished for daring to summon me when you are unworthy.'

 

Male: "Really mother? Games. It is too bloody early for this."

 

The disembodied voice echos again: 'Oh let me have my fun, Fergus.'

 

Male: "Fine mother, make it quick, I have subordinates I must torture. Ramsey needs fed."

 

Disembodied voice: 'Tic Toc Deary.'

 

Charlie notices a waviness to the side of the Purple witch the others do not have: "There, next to the purple cloak."

 

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

 

Fergus: "Bravo, She found you mother."

 

The witches all raise their hoods she sees the green cloak has a blonde witch, the red cloak has a brunette witch, and the purple cloak has a white haired witch. Next to the purple witch is a black cat with purple eyes who transforms into a beautiful red haired witch.

 

Rowena: "Excellent Deary, now tell me, little witch, what can my family do for you now that you summoned all of us together?"

 

Charlie: "I ... I only meant to summon you. I was told by Chuck to speak with you."

 

Rowena's eye grew wide: "Fergus, go tend to your business. Mummy has this. Olivette, this does not concern you. Bridgette you have your assignment. Gr..."

 

The white haired witch: "...DON'T even think you out rank me Rowena. I will remain to see what this is about."

 

Rowena: "Yes Grandmother."

 

Fergus: "Mother?"

 

Rowena: "What is it now Fergus?"

 

Fergus: "Seems our little clever witch warded us from leaving. Myself included. Twould appear we are all to endure your little conversation."

 

Rowena looked at Charlie: "Release them!"

 

Ross: "Nope. Not happening. This family get together is happening. Time to air out the laundry Rowena. You know who she is."

 

Rowena: "I do. That is why I ask for them to leave. Chuck would not want them involved."

 

Fergus: "Ross, I am not interested in my mothers past, this little witch I would love to get to know. Tell me Darling, is there something you would give anything to have?"

 

Jophiel: "SILENCE!"

 

Fergus: "Ah I see, you have an angel on your shoulder. Well my dear, if you are ever in need of anything, just call on me."

 

Castiel steps into view: "She said silence, Crowley."

 

Crowley: "Ah Castiel, Yes, I see she is under your protection. Forgive me. I will take my business elsewhere, oh wait , I BLOODY CAN'T!"

 

Charlie: "ENOUGH! Alright everyone! We used blood summoning, we should have known this would have happened. We did not think it through."

 

Crowley: "How did you get Rowena's blood per chance?"

 

Rowena: "She is my daughter."

 

Olivette: "You spawned another 1/2 breed with out the coven's blessing?"

 

Bridgette: "Don't act like you haven't spawned 1/2 a dozen yourself whore."

 

Grandmother: "What I want to know is who is Chuck?"

 

Fergus: "What does that matter, great grand mummy?"

 

Grandmother Witch: "Think for a moment my children. What makes this child so special that Rowena felt compelled to hide her from us?"

Her voice dripping with evil and loathing curiosity.

 

Rowena: "I have never been much for children. Just ask Fergus. I was a terrible Mummy."

 

Fergus: "It is true. She was terrible."

 

Grandmother Witch: "What say you my dear, who was your father?"

 

Charlie: "He name was Chuck. He played guitar. He said he always wanted me to talk with Rowena."

 

Grandmother Witch: "Another mortal? Rowena, when will you learn they are beneath us?"

 

Charlie felt herself getting angry for everyone she ever knew she suddenly burst out: " **THEN LEAVE! DON'T EVER COME BACK!"**

 

Suddenly the only ones left in the room were her crew, her and Rowena. Charlie has banished them from the bunker forever.

 

Rowena: "Brava my dear, Brava! I am so proud of you!"

 

Charlie: "What, what just happened?"

 

Rowena: "You banished them, with your words and will, just like your father, such power, such strength. You are her. My baby girl, I sent you through time to protect you, Chuck said he would give you guardians. I did not know when not where you would turn up. OH my you are just beautiful."

 

Charlie: "So you did not abandon me because you did not want me?"

 

Rowena: "I loved you, I still do. Charles is my mate. Different as we are. Mummy and Grand Mother would never have approved of him. A Warlock, they wanted me with a Warlock. I have higher standards than that. I prayed for my true mate and he came. First was Fergus, Oh I was so proud, then 10 years later I had you, but I had seen their reaction to Fergus non magick abilities at birth, I would not have them know about you. I pleaded with Charles to help me hide you from them. You my dearest are a Demi-Goddess and I will not have those fools of the Grand Coven getting their grubby paws into you. Fergus would corrupt you given the first chance he got. NO it is best you were away from the lot of them."

 

Charlie: "Do you know how I banished them?"

 

Rowena: "You are a Demi-Goddess, used your father's magick."

 

Charlie: "No, I protected the ones I loved. I used love, all the humans, the mortals they were insulting, they were my friends, people I grew up with, people who showed me kindness, love, offered me friendship when I was alone, gave me strength to become the woman I am today, the power you saw, that is the power of love and kindness. That is what Chuck wanted me to show you. That love and kindness are the most powerful of all magick. He saw them in you, you in him, together you created me. I am the creation of that love. You do not need the darkness, you do not need the hate, family is what you feel, it helps make you who you are, not just some blood line, these people in this room , they are my family. They could have destroyed you and your bloodline the moment you manifested but they did not, because they wanted me to have a chance to do what Dad asked, to meet my mom, to give you a chance to be what Dad sees in you. Please I know you feel it too."

 

Rowena lets the tears escape her eyes: "You are truly beautiful my child. Thank you."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Profetic Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie, Rowena, and crew meet back up with Gabriel at the house and find a new puzzle awaits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morpheus Demon- Morpheus was known as the god of dreams. He shaped and formed the dreams, through which he could appear to mortals in any form. This talent made Morpheus a messenger of the gods, able to communicate divine messages to sleeping mortals. Though he could take any human form, Morpheus’s true form was that of a winged demon. He was the son of Hypnos (God of Sleep) and Pasithea (Goddess of relaxation and rest), and he and his brothers were known as Oneiroi (Dreams).

**Chapter 20**

**Prophetic Problems**

 

 

 

 

Ross: "GABE, get your witchy ex off my ass or so help me it will be the last thing she ever touches!"

 

Rowena: "Oh come now, stop being a baby about things, it wasn't my fault you tripped and landed sunny side on Morpheus Demon of Dreams quills. You act like I enjoyed plucking them outta your firm tushie. Heavens know I would have much better plans for it than that."

 

Sam: "Gabe, Make it stop. Please. They have been at it since he tripped on her satchel. I am ready to throw them both in Purgatory and be done with it."

 

Castiel: "Sam, you are not sending my mate to Purgatory! Chuck will tutor you in the ways of divine torture if you touch his mate, so drop the idea!"

 

Charlie smiling at Gabriel: "Hiya Gabe. So you dated Mum? How'd that work with her being Chuck's mate and all?"

 

Gabe: "Woah, woah woah....Kewl it folks. Ross you lay down, Charlie sit, Rowena..."

 

Rowena: "Don't you dare order me Gabriel, you left me on that ship alone. Why I am lucky I was given passage on a dolly to the mainland. What kind of a Gentleman disappears on his lady when the ship it bloody sinking?"

 

Gabriel: "About that, How was I to know Balthazar was gonna sink the ship? He was vacationing in the arctic and had himself quite an orgy , his excuse was cold temperatures, His orgasm broke off an iceberg. How is his sex life my fault?"

 

Rowena: "It is besides the point, you were suppose to stay by me. Chivalry and all that. When were you gonna tell me you were a bloody angel?"

 

Gabriel: "About the time you told me you were an immortal witch who was already mated to God, had a Crossroads Demon son, a Demi-Goddess for a daughter, and were just toying with my emotions."

 

Rowena: "Touche."

 

Dean: "I just walked into the twilight zone. Okay everyone, if you are done pointing the proverbial finger, we have a guest shaking in his pressed oxford down stairs."

 

Sam: "We have who as a guest?"

 

Gabriel: "We have a profit. Yeah Samshine it has been a real trip while you were away too."

 

Upon entering the basement Barachiel and Samandriel are next to an Asian male about 20 year old, pressed oxford shirt, reads science geek all over him. To make matters worse Samandriel is looking like the kid hangs the sun, moon and stars. Dear Heavens, Samandriel found his mate and it is Asian Chicken Catch a Profit. Just Great.

 

Dean: " Hey Kid, tell these folks what you told us alright, no judgement. They might be able to help."

 

Kid:" I am Kevin Tran, Advanced placement, Working on my PH.D .in Astrophysics Cambridge. I don't even believe in astrology."

 

Samandriel: "Kevin Sweetheart, show them what you have, what you drew during your physics exam before blacking out."

 

Kevin hands Rowena the stack of papers, clearly it is an exam, drawn at intricate angles all over the exam , there are tarot cards, not just any tarot cards, angel tarot cards. Sigils and writings grace every inch of the paper.

 

Rowena drops to her knees.

 

Kevin: "My professor, he let me retake the exam, I can not even draw, I don't believe in astrology, I believe in science, until I met Gabriel I did not believe in angels. WHAT"S HAPPENING TO ME?"

 

Kevin starts rocking back and forth, Samandriel holding him in his arms, attempting to comfort his scared mate.

 

Castiel: "Rowena, what is it?"

 

Rowena: "Instructions, there is something you boys did not tell me."

 

Ross: "Like what?"

 

Rowena: "Michael, Raphael, Lucifer and the Archangel Ariel of Strength, The Page of Earth, The Ace of Earth  all meeting to take one of two paths. The issue is Michael. He appears twice causing the paths, his choice will decide The Wheel and The World, Right side up  Positive Change and Job Well Done, upside down... Michael's roll as the angel of War and Death prevails. So please enlighten me on what me, Jophiel, Gabriel, Chamuel, Raziel, Haniel, Raguel, and these other wonderful folks are suppose to do to make certain Michael doesn't bring on the Bloody Apocalypse?"

 

Castiel: "First we need to find everyone listed and get them in place . This is an Enochian map of the Parting of the Waters."

 

Dean: "So Easy, we just summon everyone and get them in positions, right?"

 

Castiel: "Dean, Chamuel is Camael, your ancestor, He has been in hiding since his mate and children died on God's orders. He will only come out of hiding on God's orders. "

 

Dean: "Isn't this the equivalent of God's orders?"

 

Charlie: "I could ask Dad."

 

Rowena: "I would need to help you into a trance Dear."

 

Charlie: "Okay."

 

"No Need." Comes a voice.

 

Everyone looks to see a small man with a beard, and a guitar, sitting on a stool in the corner of the room. He looks a lot like Gabriel.

 

Charlie: "Hi Dad."

 

Chuck: "Hello Charlie. I hear you want clarification on something. Oh Hello Kevin, I see you got my messages, excellent. I knew I chose the right one."

 

Kevin: "Who are you?"

 

Chuck: "Oh I am sorry, I am God, but you can call me Chuck."

 

Kevin: "I am having a nervous breakdown. I am too young for a nervous breakdown."

 

Chuck: "Kevin, look at Samandriel, He is your mate, your welcome."

 

Kevin is lost in the Samandriel's eyes.

 

Chuck: "Castiel, it will take Tristan to convince Camael. Tristan is his signal he was told to wait for. He was told when his descendants took wing it would be time to rejoin the family and help to guide the lost ones home."

 

Tristan: "Where do I find him?"

 

Chuck: "The Rainbow Mountain of Peru; also known as Winicunca. Where the Hills bleed white, there is a cavern. You will find him there. Take these items with you on your journey. You must fly in by night from Cusco. Be certain not to be seen."

. 

 

Tristan takes the list and nods.

 

Sam: "You are not sending him alone?"

 

Chuck: "You do not have wings Sam. Tristan is the only one who can."

 

Sam: " I get that, but can't another angel accompany him for protection. He is after all new to this whole flying and fighting demons thing."

 

Chuck: "Trust in me. He will be fine."

 

Jimmy: "Hello Chuck, please, watch over Tristan. I can not lose him."

 

Chuck: "I know Jimmy. I am sorry about Amelia. Tamiel is being punished. Amelia is safe in Heaven. She does not blame you, she knows what is happening. She sends her blessings to you and Tristan. She and Kelly are true mates. Things work the way they should, Jimmy. Have faith." 

 

Jimmy: "Thank you."

 

Jimmy leaves and joins Tristan in packing.

 

Rowena: "I have missed you."

 

Chuck: "I have missed you as well my  Cranachan."

 

Rowena blushed: "When this is over...?"

 

Chuck: "Depends on Michael. He is headstrong, stubborn, and has developed a nasty case of the gimmes. He has become envious of other's mates. I don't want to put him in time out like I did Lucifer. I will if I must. Lucifer has learned his lesson. Michael ... we will see."

 

Ross: "Time out? Locking him in Hell for voicing an opinion about the form you put his creation in, that is what you call time out? WOW talk about tough parentage."

 

Chuck: "He did not see the whole picture. I love my children. I love all my creations. I love my nephews and nieces. Sometimes they need to think about what they have done. They are immortal. He was only to be there until he learned his lesson. He now understands. Michael now he is one who will throw a full on tantrum. I will put him in time out if he violates that decree. He will try to provoke his brothers before he loses control. It is how he is. Military strategist. He plays by the rules and finds loop holes. I closed the loop holes. I can hear their musings right now. "

 

Bobby: "No offense there Chuck, but your boys managed to obliterate my house that time they met up. Now you are putting three together?"

 

Chuck: "Oh that wasn't Lucifer, that was Michael and Raphael. Lucifer has learned his lesson. He awaits patiently for the meeting of his mate. Raphael was always a healer and a musician like myself. He is past due to mate and Michael pushing his buttons has him on edge. They have both decided to claim Camael's descendants and when they showed up they though they were fighting for the same one. Your house is restored by the way. Insurance check is in the bank and you can either sell or move back in. My boys knowing where it is now.... eh ... I would go for sell."

 

Bobby: "Ah Thanks."

 

Chuck: "You're Welcome. Now here is the translations for everyone. Kevin, you will have other messages I trust you will deliver them?"

 

Kevin: "I am an Astrophysicist not an astrologist."

 

Chuck: "You are a profit of God, that is me. You are mated to the angel of Fertility that is him. You my son are not going to need Astrophysics to visit the stars, just ask your mate and Samandriel will take you to the planets you are able to inhabit."

 

Kevin: "Angel of Fertility? "

 

Samandriel: "Yes."

 

Kevin: "You don't expect me to like.. carry .. carry a baby do you?"

 

Samandriel: "Of course not, you are male, I am intersex, I will carry the brood."

 

Kevin promptly passes out.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cranachan is a quintessential Scottish concoction, it combines many ingredients that Scotland is known for: whisky, oats, heather honey and raspberries. Another main ingredient is cream, and unfortunately for us in the US/Canada, our Cranachan will never taste the same as true authentic Scottish Cranachan. They key is the raspberries and cream in this most renowned of Scottish desserts.(Frowny Face.) 
> 
> Cranachan Recipe:  
> Ingredients  
>  4 ounces/110 grams steel-cut oatmeal ( pinhead oatmeal)  
>  16 ounces/500 grams fresh raspberries (Scottish if possible)  
>  2 pints /950 milliliters heavy cream (or double cream)  
>  6 tablespoon malt whisky (good/excellent quality)  
>  Optional/Recommended: 2 tablespoon honey /Scottish heather honey (plus more, to serve)  
> Directions:  
> Gather your ingredients  
> Heat a large heavy heavy-based frying skillet on the stove until hot, but not burning.  
> Add the oats and continually stirring, toast the oats until they have a light, nutty smell and are only just beginning to change color. Do not leave the oats unattended , oatmeal can quickly burn, they will need constant attention. Once toasted, remove immediately from the pan.  
> Keeping a handful of the raspberries to one side, place the remainder into a food processor and whiz twice to create a thick purée. Do not over blend. It's okay if there are a few bigger lumps of fruits. If you don't have a food processor just crush them with a fork it is okay if they look rough.  
> In a large, clean bowl, whisk the cream and whisky to form firm peaks. Do not to over whip.  
> Fold in the honey , followed by the toasted oatmeal  
> into individual serving glasses, layer the dessert. You can start with a layer of the cream or raspberries; it is up to you. Always finish with a layer of the cream and oatmeal. If you wish you can even sprinkle a little oatmeal on the top for decoration.  
>  Cover glasses with clingfilm and chill for a minimum of one hour.   
> To serve the Cranachan, drizzle over a little extra honey and if you fancy, a piece or two of Scottish Shortbread.


	21. Some Where Over The Rainbow Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan takes wing for the first time and he really wishes he brought a compass.

**Chapter 21**

**Somewhere Over The Rainbow Mountains**

 

 

 

Tristan always loved sunset. Nothing prettier than a Texas sunset, he always thought. Until he saw Jimmy. His mate was beautiful. He would do anything he had to for his new found family. As he stands there watching the sun set over the desert mountains in Cusco, he realizes how there is beauty in all things, even deserts. Before his eyes he sees the colors become bolder, painting the land with Chuck's handy work.

 

To this point Tristan has never flown. Sure he has stretched his wings, preened his feathers, studied every book he could on the function of birds wings, hoping to gain insight.

 

One quick look around as the sun dips below the mountains, and one giant thrust of his primaries and whoosh. He finally takes wing. He realizes he has night vision, he can see everything, clear as if it was just a cloudy day where the storm was setting in. The feel of the air in his feathers, the wind in his hair, his soul feels free in the skies. He scans the mountains, the valleys, looking for the mountains that bleed white.

 

He zips and flips, zooms and whirls. He looks this way and that. He decides to perch on top of the highest mountain to get his bearings. Why didn't he bring a compass?

 

As he drinks some water from the canteen, and nibbles on some fruit from his pack he notices a bit of white off to the left. It is faint. He quickly packs up and starts off again.

 

The closer he gets to the faint white, the brighter it gets, he lands in a basin, surrounded by crimson hills, a while substance drips from the rocks and pools at the base.

 

He begins to explore the basin and finds a small crevice about 35 feet from the basin floor. Could this be the place Chuck spoke of?

 

Tristan, carefully approaches the crevice entrance: "Hello? Is anyone in there?"

 

A voice from crevice echos: "Who seeks me out?"

 

Tristan: "I seek Camael, sometimes called Chemuel or Kemuel, are you he?"

 

The voice responds: "Again I ask, Who seeks me out?"

 

Tristan: "I am Tristan, descendant of Camael, first to take wing. I am sent here by God, it is time."

 

The voice replies: "Step into the cavern Tristan, let me see your wings."

 

Tristan steps into the small crevice, his wings barely fit through the opening, he sees a figure huddled in the back.

 

The figure moves to stand, Tristan makes no move to defend himself, he remains still.

 

The figure moves into view, Camael looks the split image of Ross with Tristan's strong build and Sam's eyes.

 

Camael: "Tristan, my son, you are beautiful. A welcome sight for these weary eyes."

 

Tristan: "The mates of Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael have emerged. "

 

Camael: "Yes. Chuck has informed me of the situation. I will guide you and the others at the Parting of the Waters. You are with brood. It suits you my son."

 

Tristan: "I ... it must have just happened...Jimmy and I just mated."

 

Camael: "It only takes once, We must go now. The dark is our cover. I was informed you do not know yet how to teleport."

 

Tristan: "No I just now took wing to find you, as instructed by Chuck."

 

Camael: "I will teleport us."

 

Tristan: "Here water and food before we go."

 

Camael: "Thank you my child."

 

Camael accepted the gifts. They partook of the food and water then left.

 


	22. Respect Your Elders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan returns with Camael expecting the others to be hard at work organizing as instructed by Chuck, What he finds is another picture entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leviticus 19:32  
> You are to rise in the presence of the elderly, honor the aged, and fear your God. I am the LORD.
> 
> 1 Timothy 5:2  
> older women as mothers, and younger women as sisters, with absolute purity.
> 
> Titus 2:2  
> Older men are to be temperate, dignified, self-controlled, and sound in faith, love, and perseverance.
> 
> Titus 2:6  
> In the same way, urge the younger men to be self-controlled.
> 
> 1 Peter 5:5  
> Young men, in the same way, submit yourselves to your elders. And all of you, clothe yourselves with humility toward one another, because, "God opposes the proud, but gives grace to the humble."

**Chapter 22**

**Respect Your Elders**

 

 

 

 

 

Tristan and Camael's arrival at the safe house are met not with harmony and hardworking groups, but with chaos and confusing arguments.

 

Ross is in an embrace by Cas, holding his arms tight to his side as he thrashes wildly.

 

Dean is being held back by Sam as Dean fights to make his way across the room.

 

Gabriel is hiding behind a turned over table avoiding the rain of magick flames soaring in his direction.

 

Barachiel , Sabriel, and Samandriel are protecting the others with their wing in a huddle.

 

Raziel is next to Gabriel thumbing through scrolls.

 

Rowena is unconscious on the floor.

 

Charlie is a glowing fireball of magick with flames shooting in every direction.

 

Meanwhile, Chuck.....is playing a tribute to Jimmy Hendrix in the corner on his stool as if it is just another day at the office.

 

Tristan: "WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

 

Dean: "What's it look like Tris? Baby sis has hit The Supernatural Puberty of All Time and until she Can quit PMSing we are gonna dodge Fire Balls and Lightening Bolts to Save our own ass. Chuck won't do shit about it!"

 

Camael simply walks over to Charlie, amid all the fire balls, all the electro shocks, amid the whirl wind of chaos, touched two fingers to her forehead and says :"Sleep."

 

Suddenly, Charlie is a limp noodle and in Camael's arms. He carries her to the sofa and lays her down.

 

Camael: "Water, salt, sugar, devils claw, fever few, peppermint and aloe, plus a cloth please."

 

Dean: "What you gonna make her tea? I doubt she can drink it, but hey , the kitchen is in here pal."

 

Camael stands slowly, turns to Dean locking eyes with him, steps in to him : " This was listed as a request, do not test me, you will not like what you find. "

 

His voice was eerily steady and even Dean understood this being was not to be trifled with.

 

Castiel: "Dean, Camael does not understand modern jokes. He has been in solitude for many millennium."

 

Dean: "Right. Be right back."

 

Dean goes to the kitchen and helps Sam and Ross retrieve the items.

 

Ross: "He reminds me of us."

 

Sam: "Yeah. Only more serious."

 

Dean: "Yeh. Probably best Tristan was the one who went. We may have pissed him off."

 

Sam: "I know we would have. Let's go."

 

They brought the items to Camael. Ross positioned the items in a semi circle, then handed him an empty bowl and grinder.

 

Camael: "Thank you."

 

He set to work in silence.

 

30 Minutes Later...

 

 

"Sup Bitches?!" Charlie comes in right as rain.

 

Dean embraces her immediately: "Don't you ever do that again, you hear me?"

 

He kisses her head.

 

Charlie: "Dean, Dude, I need to breathe."

 

He lets go of her.

 

Dean: "Right."

 

Camael: "Celeste, you need to follow my instructions."

 

Charlie: "It's Charlie now, and Yeah Cam I got it. Clear head at all times."

 

Castiel: "Camael, thank you for helping Charlie, she is family to us."

 

Camael: "Of course, Castiel, She is God's daughter. Her healing is done differently. This episode was brought on by the Cannabis Root that had been tampered with by adding cocoa bean, vanilla bean, bovine excretion, hen fruit, olive excretions, sugar cane, and a large quantity of an isomer in the amino acids. This unnaturally large quantity isomer is incompatible with our systems. Causes our abilities to lash out in an erratic fashion. "

 

Ross did a spit take and sprayed beer all over Rowena who was nursing a headache from her run in with Charlie's electrifying personality.

 

Rowena: "REALLY?"

 

Ross: "Brownies. Charlie is allergic to Edibles?"

 

Charlie: "No dip shit, I am allergic to Aspartame. The edibles were premade and to cover the taste of the Cannabis they put in Aspartame which is derived from Amino Acids they separate out the L Isomers that is how it is made. SO nothing artificial for any of us. That means no PIE DEAN!"

 

Dean: "What?!? No Pie!!! You are killing me here! What am I suppose to eat?"

 

Camael: "Vegetables, fruit, and meat are the recommendations for my children."

 

Dean: "Vegetables? I am not a rabbit! I am a warrior! I need real food...Oh look cookies."

 

He heads over to the cookies on the table and Castiel takes the box from him.

 

Dean: "Hey Cas... What gives I want a cookie."

 

Cas: "The ingredients are not natural Dean. If you want cookies I will make you some all natural ones."

 

Dean pouts.

 

Camael looks at Castiel: "You are mated to two of mine? You must have learned patience since we last met young one."

 

Castiel: "I had an excellent teacher."

 

Raziel: "Camael, your mate has been reborn. There is an issue though." 

 

Camael: "With my mate there always was. Pray tell, what is it this time?"

 

Raziel: "She is in law enforcement and has vowed next time she sees Michael and Raphael she will pluck them like chickens, scure them on a pike and send them to Hell for roasting."

 

Camael chuckles loud and hardy:"That would be her. Please tell me, what have my brothers done to warrant such a pretentious promise from my beloved?"

 

Raziel: "After blowing up Bobby Singers place, leaving her to distract the government officials and clean up their mess, they proceeded to continue their disputes in town, they killed her sons and several other in their wake. She is out for their grace, law warrants it unless you can pacify her."

 

Camael: "What name does she go by?"

 

Raziel: "Jody, Sheriff Jody Mills."

 

Bobby: "Sheriff Mills? Camael you have your hands full with her. Those boys were her whole world. She lost her husband a long time ago. If Michael, and Raphael done them in, she will be out to get them."

 

Camael: "She was always a wild spirit, full of justice, strength and passion. Michael has cross paths with her before, she broke his secondaries with a sling shot and a rock. That was for stepping on her flowers. These are her brood. She will not be so easily pacified."

 

Chuck: " Welcome back. You might wanna get to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Jody is buying a flame thrower. Not good look for her , oh and she is fertile, just saying."

 

Sam had to rub his eyes, one minute he was there , the next minute Camael was ... just gone.

 

Bobby chuckled: "Angels in heat, never fails. Best get back to work Sam. We have an Apocalypse to avoid."

 

 


	23. Angels Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is running the gamut looking for all the angels on the list, while Rowena is scrying for the other required participants who are by description not name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scrying, also known by various names such as "seeing" or "peeping", is the practice of looking into a suitable medium in the hope of detecting significant messages or visions.  
> gam·ut /ˈɡamət/noun: gamut; plural noun: gamuts 1.the complete range or scope of something.  
> example: "the whole gamut of human emotion"  
> synonyms:range, spectrum, span, sweep, compass, scope, area, breadth, width, reach, extent, catalog, scale, sequence, series; variety  
> "the complete gamut of human emotion"
> 
> Zoroastrianism or Mazdayasna (Farsi: مزديسنا) is one of the world's oldest religions that is still practiced today. It is a monotheistic faith (i.e. single creator God), centered in a dualistic cosmology of good and evil and an eschatology predicting the ultimate destruction of evil.
> 
> Angra Mainyu (/ˈæŋrə ˈmaɪnjuː/; Avestan: Aŋra Mainiiu) is the Avestan-language name of Zoroastrianism's hypostasis of the "destructive spirit"
> 
> demiurge (/ˈdɛmi.ɜːrdʒ/) is an artisan-like figure responsible for fashioning and maintaining the physical universe.
> 
> Mithraism, also known as the Mithraic mysteries, was a mystery religion centered on the god Mithras that was practiced in the Roman Empire from about the 1st to the 4th century CE. The religion was inspired by Iranian worship of the god Mithra, though the Greek Mithras was linked to a new and distinctive imagery, and the level of continuity between Persian and Greco-Roman practice is debated.
> 
> Arimanius (Greek: Αρειμάνιος; Latin: Arīmanius) is a name for an obscure deity found in a few Greek literary texts and five Latin inscriptions. In Greek texts, Areimanios, with variations, seems to refer to the Persian Ahriman, in the context of "Zoroastrianism" as interpreted by the Greeks and Romans

**Chapter 23**

**Angels Among Us**

 

 

Rowena bends over a scrying bowl, searching desperately for the answers she seeks, the location or the names of the other members needed for the Parting of the Waters.

 

Castiel was running the gamut to gather the angels needed, as the house was warded.

 

Gabriel was tasked with finding a singular angel , The Archangel Ariel, the "lion of God."Archangel Ariel has not been seen since the beginning of the war in Heaven.Often confused with the angel Ariel who is a rebel angel, overcome by the seraph Abdiel in the first day of the War of Heaven.  Gabriel is searching for the Archangel as specified. A seeming improbable task.

 

In the event Chuck is referring to the other Ariel, they have set Barachiel and Samandriel on that task. You see, "Ariel" has been called an ancient name for the leontomorphic Gnostic Demiurge (Creator God). Historically, the entity Ariel was often pictured in mysticism as a lion-headed deity with power over the Earth, giving a strong foundation for Ariel's association with the Demiurge. The name itself was even adopted from the Demiurge's Zoroastrian counterpart Ahriman, The predecessor of the Mithraic "Arimanius". This makes Ariel ,the rebel angel, extremely dangerous. Samandriel even needs a guardian of his own if this be the case.

 

Chuck just smiles and winks when asked about it. Then he continues his serenade. 

 

On more than one occasion, Sam has had to stop Dean and Ross from destroying the guitar.

 

Sam: "So get this! It says some believe the Archangel Ariel is really the Archangel Uriel or Anael."

 

Sabriel: "Wrong. The information is not accurate. Uriel is not effeminate. Anael is Ariel's sister. Humans presume too much."

 

Sam: "I am curious, Sabriel. Angels are intersex, correct?"

 

Sabriel: "That is correct."

 

Sam: "What determines, effeminate and masculine angels? He and She, Him and Her?"

 

Sabriel: "A hormonal shift during incubation period. A single brood while all identical may produce any number of either. The effeminate angels present as such during their second puberty when breasts develop and genitalia become more prevalent. Which is why angel names are unisex. Most parental figures can safely estimate which will be masculine and which will be effeminate at birth. You are mated to Gabriel. Is there any question that he is masculine?"

 

Sabriel says it with a straight face.

 

Sam: "No he definitely favors masculine. I just noticed that some angels has unisex names and other did not is all."

 

Sabriel: "Some were more prevalent at birth than others. Gabriel was really called Jibra'il , Michael was Mikail , Raphael, Samael , Sandalphon, Metatron, Harut, and Daniel were all guessed correctly, Ones like Maalik and Dumah were not. I often wonder if that attributed to their joining the rebellion. Naming effeminate with masculine names always seems to make them more aggressive. It is as if they feel they must prove themselves to everyone. Effeminate are rare and valued as they produce larger broods with higher powers." 

 

Sam: "So Jophiel..."

 

Sabriel: "Is an effeminate Arch Angel , exceedingly rare, highly respected. With her female Demi-Goddess mate, they will produce the ultimate brood."

 

Jophiel: "If i ever get enough time alone with my mate to create a brood."

 

Sabriel: "Miracles do happen Jophiel."

 

She shoots him a look that says exactly how she feels about this sarcastic comment coming from the Angel of Miracles. It is only then that Sam notices they are mirror images of each other, Sabriel the maculine, Jophiel the effeminate.

 

Sam: "Wait... You are from the same brood aren't you?"

 

Jophiel: "Yes. We were identical until puberty when I presented effeminate and he masculine. We were thought to be both effeminate at birth we looked so identical."

 

Sabriel: "Jophiel never forgave me for not presenting effeminate. She kept encouraging me that I was going to present soon. I had to show her I had presented before she would believe me. Father was perplexed. The others he understood, the two of us surprised him."

 

Rowena knocks over the scrying bowl in frustration: "This bloody thing won't work. It keeps saying they are here. In this house. All of them. Arch Angel Ariel included."

 

Presley: "I don't know about Archangel , but we have an Angel Ariel here. My sister. She is part angel part Sprite remember. Sassy, ginger, plans to meet up with the three Arch Angels as a potential mate. Ring a bell?"

 

Chuck: "Finally , someone gets it. Thank you, Presley. Ariel is the reincarnation of the Archangel Ariel. You see she was on Earth tending to the animals when the war in Heaven began. She was attacked and killed by Michael in the war after Lucifer's banishment by mistake. He thought she was a rebel trying to sneak back into Heaven. Now as a Nymph she is compatible with him, Lucifer, and Raphael. Can Michael earn her forgiveness? That is the question? You see she will begin to remember soon. Each mate will remember. Each was betrayed by one or more of the Archangels they are most compatible with. To error is human, to forgive divine. This lesson is basic and taught to all. Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael must eat humble pie and grovel for the mercy of their mates."

 

Presley whistles: "That is going to be a tall order. My sisters do not forgive easily."

 

Chuck: "They have agreed to hear the Archangels out. Best warn them their memories will soon be surfacing."

 

Dean: "I will message Cas."

 

Sam: "I already messaged Gabriel."

 

Gabriel shows up covered in leaves and dripping honey: "You could not have said something earlier before I had a hive drop on me and wa chased by killer bees, and a lioness there pops?"

 

Chuck: "You love adventure Gabriel."

 

Gabriel just stairs at him as Sam takes a single finger and take a stripe of honey off his face , sticking the finger in his mouth.

 

Sam: "Mmmm Fresh honey."

 

Gabriel waggles his eyes: "There is more where that came from Samshine. What ya say you join me in the shower for little honey and cream?"

 

Sam: "I would rather have some sticky buns."

 

Sam picks Gabriel up and carries him to the shower.

 

 

 

 


	24. Somebody's Knockin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew get a visit from another angel , this one is unexpected, and they came bearing gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first is Michael, the merciful and long-suffering: and the second, who is set over all the diseases and all the wounds of the children of men, is Raphael: and the third, who is set over all the powers, is Gabriel: and the fourth, who is set over the repentance unto hope of those who inherit eternal life, is named Phanuel. (1 Enoch 40:9) 
> 
> As an angel, Phanuel is reputedly a member of the four Angels of Presence. In 1st Enoch, he is also listed as an angel of exorcism (he is heard "expelling Satans"). Phanuel has also been linked with the Angel of Penance mentioned in the Shepherd of Hermas.

**Chapter 24**

**Somebody's Knockin'**

 

 

Bobby hears a knock at the door.

 

Bobby: "Cas we got an issue. Some body's knockin' Should we open the door? With the place being warded?"

 

Castiel peers out the window carefully: "Balthazar, and he brought a couple things rolled up in a rug."

 

Bobby: "The Idjit , doesn't he know we can't hide bodies here?"

 

Cas teleports out then is back moments later: "He is meeting us at the MOL Bunker. It appears we have some spies at the Parting of the Waters from Samael. Balthazar caught them and brought them for interrogation."

 

Bobby: "Well that explains it. Alright let's get Ross, and a couple more volunteers for the interrogation. "

 

 

10 minutes later they meet Balthazar at the Bunker to get some answers.

 

 

Ross: "Where are those slimy sons of bitches? I have some holy bombs ready to administer to them!"

 

Balthazar: "Ooh Dean getting mated has really spiced you up. I like. Isn't Cas lighting your fire enough there beautiful?"

 

Ross: "Wrong mate. Actually Cas has chilled me out. He lights my fire and feels right perfect on my cock, so no dice there...?"

 

Cas: "Balthazar, kindly quit hitting on my mates. Ross this is my cousin Balthazar."

 

Balthazar: "Cas you sly dog, double the Winchesters double the fun."

 

Sam: "Balthazar, please do not tempt Ross to pluck your feathers I am certain he would do it."

 

Balthazar: "Quite. Well as tempting as that wing kink is... I am afraid interrogating these two will take something a bit stonger than anything you have cooked up Hot Stuff. Phanuel is on his way."

 

Barachiel: "Phanuel? He only is involved in the most serious cases. Who do you have here?"

 

Bathazar: "Dumah and Azazel were scocking around the Parting of the Waters adding hexes on behalf of Samael."

 

Cas: "Ross back away from them. Balthazar is not joking these two are out of your torture rank."

 

Ross: "When Phanuel gets here I want to help."

 

Cas: "Of course, Love."

 

"What will help, Castiel, is if everyone, remains silent and outside the sigils I install." A voice from behind Ross sounds softly.

 

Castiel: "As you request Phanuel."

 

Phanuel: "You, may observe and learn. Do not interrupt, do not interfere." He states to Ross.

 

Ross nods.

 

Phanuel places sigil all over the room including the ceiling and floors.  Then he removed the binding on the carpets with a wave of his hand.

 

No word were spoken as he placed his hands on their heads.

 

Dumah and Azazel were screaming in agony, they fell to their knees , you see a darks massive shadow arise from each of them and fall into a box with sigils. The box glowed an eerie red.

 

The bodies go limp on the floor.

 

Phanuel: "Samael, put up several curses and hexes just outside the perimeter of the Parting of the Waters. We must remove all of them prior to the meeting. Dumah and Azazel are no longer an issue. Their physical bodies will disposed of. It appears Samael wants the mates to be Trojan horses for Michael, Raphael and Lucifer. We can not let that happen."

 


	25. Elta's Enlightenment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elta's memories begin to surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamsiel (Aramaic: שִׁמשִׁיאֵל, Greek: Σεμιήλ), also spelled Samsâpêêl, Shamshel, Shashiel or Shamshiel, was the 16th Watcher of the 20 leaders of the 200 fallen angels that are mentioned in an ancient work called the Book of Enoch. The name means "sun of God",which is fitting since it has been said that Shamsiel taught men the signs of the sun[2] during the days of Jared or Yered. Shamash (the Babylonian sun god) may share some mythological basis with Shamsiel. Shamsiel is said to lead 365 legions of lesser angels in the Zohar and it is said that he was assigned by God to guard the Garden of Eden after Adam and Eve were expelled; comparable to cherubim. There is apparently some disagreement in sources as to whether Shamsiel is a fallen angel; he is still regarded as the ruler of the 4th Heaven.
> 
> Druj-(Iran) Female Archdemon of lies that cause a lot of evil with unclean men and calls wrong things right.
> 
> The Lilim demons are the female demon offspring of Lilith.  
> Also known as Lilin.
> 
> Demon: Lilith
> 
> Appealing to both magicians and feminists past and present, Lilith, or Lilitu ("wind-spirit" in Assyrian-Babylonian mythology) was a ravenous sexual entrepreneur. In legend, Lilith was the first wife of Adam. She was either created as Adam"s Siamese twin (joined at the back) or made from filth. Either way, Lilith demanded equality with Adam. Presumably, Lilith and Adam led a happy enough life until they got horny. When it came time for Lilith and Adam to share carnal knowledge, Adam was upset that Lilith wouldn"t assume the missionary position. She wanted, according to some accounts, to lay side-by-side. In other accounts, she wanted to be on top. In either case, Adam was upset and refused Lilith"s wants. When he tried to force himself upon her, she uttered the magical name of God, rose into the air and flew away to find more amenable sexual partners. Her sex life soon changed dramatically. She had riotous erotic adventures with fallen angels, and together they spawned a huge family of demons called the Lilim, creatures virtually identical to the succubi of Christian demonology. In Muslim lore, however, Lilith indulged in her sexual wants with Satan, and together they spawned the djinn or genies.  
> The Lilith demon is a female demon.
> 
> Onoskelsis- An effeminate fallen angel who dwells in caves and perverts men. 
> 
>  
> 
> Obyzouth- A fallen angel similar in function to Lilith because she kills new born babies. This female she-demon can also cause still births.  
> The Obyzouth fallen angel is an effeminate fallen angel.
> 
> Penemue (deriv. from Heb. פְּנִימִי, penimi — "the inside") is a watcher in Enochian lore. He is a curer of stupidity in man, mentioned in Bereshith Rabba.As an angel associated with Abraxiel (Abraxas), Penemue was also likely of the order of healing angels called the Labbim.  
> The name of the fourth is Penemue: he discovered to the children of men bitterness and sweetness;  
> And pointed out to them every secret of their wisdom.  
> He taught men to understand writing, and the use of ink and paper.  
> Therefore numerous have been those who have gone astray from every period of the world, even to this day.  
> For men were not born for this, thus with pen and with ink to confirm their faith;  
> Since they were not created, except that, like the angels, they might remain righteous and pure.  
> Nor would death, which destroys everything, have effected them;  
> But by this their knowledge they perish, and by this also its power consumes them

**Chapter 23**

**Elta's Enlightenment**

****

 

 

_...'Shamsiel, You betrayed me.'_

_...'Helel, I hath not betrayed you. Why do you feel this way?'_

_...'I saw you Shamsiel. I was informed you lay with  Penemue in the Garden.'_

_...'Helel, Penemue is of no interest to me nor I to him. His sole concern is the creations. Who told falsehoods?'_

_...'Helel...do not go...Helel...'_

 

_...'Shamsiel, I just journeyed from the village, the young, they are all slaughtered, I put my faith in you and you betrayed me!'_

_...'No Israfel, I have done nothing. Who told you such horrors?'_

_...'Nuriel bore witness.'_

_...'Nuriel is not on this plain. Nuriel tests the creations in the Garden she as her calling to the creatures is strong. That was not she. Only and Obyzouth or Lilith would slaughter the young. You spoke to a Druj.'_

 

_... 'Shamsiel , You have betrayed our sacred ways and lay a creation...'_

_...'No Mikail, I hath not. It was Onoskelsis not I...'_

_...'Silence!!! The law is clear you are to be put to death!'_

 

 

Elta feels the Heavenly fire from Mikail's blade as it severs her immorality...

 

Elta wakes gasping for breadth, he heart pounding in her chest, her soul aches, tears cascading down her cheeks, soaking her night shirt.

 

Tristan rushes into her, as did Sam, they felt her pain.

 

Elta is sobbing uncontrollably.

 

Realization hits her , she was Shamsiel, lover of Helel/Lucifer, ex-lover of Israfel/Raphael, and best friends with Mikail/Michael. They all betrayed her. They did not believe her. They accused her of horrific things and failed to have faith in her. Here she was expected to be mated to one of them  for eternity? Was Chuck insane or just a Sadist?

 

Hearing her musings in her mind Chuck showed up.

 

Chuck: "Neither Shamsiel. You are their soul mate. Always have been. Even then they were drawn to you, bickered over you. Yes they did betray you. My boys are no perfect. You have lived many lifetimes learning forgiveness from the creations. Do not forget what you have learned."

 

Elta: "You expect me to to just bend over and take it? No offense, patience and strength are things I have in droves.  _Penemue_ he was innocent. All the Watchers except a handful were all innocent of the crimes they were punished for. Why? "

 

Chuck: "Oh no they must earn your forgiveness. Just allow yourself to forgive once it is earned, that is what I ask. You are correct about Penemue and the others. They were innocent, I am not infallible.I must earn penance from any I wrongly prosecuted. I started with created them soulmates. I am now attempting to help get them back with their mates and restore them to their desired form."

 

Elta: "Why leave Camael untouched?"

 

Chuck: "It was he who opened his soul and told me to look upon him if he committed a crime he will take it 10 fold if he did not he ask the blood shed of our kind stop and the family start to heal. So I did. He was pure. I fashioned him a mate first and began the healing."

 

Elta nods and explains her memories to her brothers.

 

Sam is livid. Tristan is trying to calm him down.

 

Chuck: "Now that is settled I will check on the others. Their memories should be coming around soon."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_..._


End file.
